The Raven in Paris
by Alex Phantasm
Summary: What would happen if Fencing at Collège Françoise Dupont were teached by The Grand Duelist herself. This story is about that and the mysterious behind this coincident with the introduction of a black Kwami: Grimn.
1. Chapter 1

The Raven in Paris

Chapter 1 : The Meeting

It just another day at Collège Françoise Dupont. But today is quite a special because of the present of the new teacher, the students were surprised because of this and don't know what to expect.

As predicted the teacher arrived at 8:30 sharp, as she come a rushing student came just in time before the classes to start.

"I'm sorry for being late" Marinette said in heavily breathing.

"It's fine" The teacher reply with a soft and comfort voice, "You just right on time".

After that Marinette rush to her group and explain to Alya for being late, they all talk and laugh after all the fun they gather to the front yard to participate the Fencing lessons.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your Mr. Armand D'Argencourt won't be teaching our classes for a while" Mr. Damocles said. "He have a little family business and won't be return for a couples of month".

"But no need to be worry students, because we will have a supplement teacher in replace" Mr. Damocles continue.

As he finished his sentence, a tall figures of a women appear. Her eyes are fierce and sharper than razor, her face are gorgeous but cold as ice and a smile that like a shimmer in the dark.

"Morning class, I'm Ms. Fiora Laurent and I will be your supplement teacher until Mr. Armand D'Argencourt return, I'm looking forward to teach you all to become a great duelist" The women introduce herself.

Everyone look stunning and surprised mostly by the look of her, Marinette look at her and turn to Alya.

"She is the person that I meet this morning" Marinette said in surprised.

"Her clothes are so fashion and elegant, could she be a model?" Marinette question.

"I don't know girl, I haven't never see her in any fashion magazine before, maybe you should ask Adrien" Alya reply. Marinette nod her head and ask Adrien about the new teacher.

"Adrien have you ever heard her name in any fashion show before?" Marinette ask in a curious voice.

"Not any fashion show I know, she could be a new person" Adrien reply "I don't know, I think I will ask my father later".

"You blond hair! What were the last lessons Mr. Armand teached you?" The women pointed her finger to Chloé and ask.

"Ah…I…I…" Chloé started to shutter "Uh, why should I study this stupid classes it's too much work and my finger couldn't afford to use the sword things and beside me in that costume is utterly ridiculous"

"If you don't complete the classes I will have to failed you and you might have to repeat the classes with the next year student" The women said in a sarcastic voice.

"WHAT!" Chloé scream "This is ridiculous; my father is the major in this city I won't be judged or failed by you beside my father could make you lose your job immediately"

"You haven't got the point yet do you Ms. Chloé? I don't care who your parents are, when you in my classes you are just a student and that all, you will be treat like all the other students. Your social status doesn't work with me, if you think taking your father authority to threating me in another time I will make that your worst decision of your life, GOT IT!" The women said in an intimidate voice.

Fear can clearly be seen from Chloé face, she now is speechless and don't even dare to trash talk back to the new teacher. After that the teacher start the classes and continue the last lessons.

"Kids today we will continue the last lessons of Mr. Armand, but we will do something special. As you all know Fencing is not just about swinging your sword to your opponent to get the point, it's also about defense and dodging so I want to see what you all have learn" Ms. Laurent said "So today you all will have a duel against me but it won't be a 1vs1 but it will be a 2vs1, but first all of you need a team so pick your partner and make sure they are the one that could have your back"

"Oh, Adrikins you will be my partner won't you?" Chloé shriek in a voice that are sweet yet horrible that could make everyone ear in pain.

"Uhm, excuse me but I believe that Adrien will be my partner beside he is more suitable with me more than you" Kagami said with a voice that cocky yet truthful.

"Uh please, do you really think will choose you instead of me" Chloé said in an angry voice.

"Why wouldn't him I can totally support him and help him on the fight and you will only stand there and taunting your opponent" Kagami raise her voice with a sarcastic tongue.

Adrien couldn't really say anything and look confuse and try to find another solution then an ideas come to mind, in a flash he dashes to Marinette. Leaving behind two lady doing their things.

"Marinette do you want to be my partner?" Adrien ask in a soft and cheerful voice.

"I…Me.!?...Really?" Marinette said in a surprised and overjoy with a little crazy in her words she takes a deep breath "Sure, I love to".

After the hustle and bustle, every student split in to a team of two. The teams are varying:

1st: Alya-Nino.

2nd: Kim-Luka.

3rd: Kagami-Chloé.

4th: Adrien-Marinette.

One by one they all come and have a duel with Ms. Laurent. First are Alya-Nino they lunge forward and try their best to get a pointed but to no use, her speeds are insanely fast that they having a hard time to follow. The second teams are Luka-Kim; they are come front but with a little plan in their mind Luka will try his best to block her attack for Kim to charge in and land a point but unfortunately she acts to fast for Luka to block a hit but in a reckless attempt Kim manage to get a point.

"Lucky shot" Ms. Laurent smirk and talk in a cocky voice.

Next are the unlikely duo Kagami- Chloé, Chloé doesn't seem to pay any attention and quickly get eliminated but then Kagami take off her mask and raise her sword toward Ms. Laurent and smirk.

"You better watch out Ms. Laurent I'm not like the other so be careful" Kagami said in a confidence and cocky voice like victory is within her grasp.

"Then let the blade do the talking, do not hesitate" Ms. Laurent said in a confidence voice.

In a flash, both of them lunge to each other blade to blade Kagami seem to be handle herself quite fine. But Kagami is more like try to hold her ground again Ms. Laurent flurry of blades even though Kagami strike hard. Her blade is not as fast and precise at Ms. Laurent.

"Not too bad" Ms. Laurent said.

As she finished, her blade riposte Kagami blade into the air stunning everyone. Then before she even reflects Ms. Laurent's blade had already touched her shoulder.

"You're quite skilled Kagami, but you will need to practice more so you could become a good duelist" Ms. Laurent said in an inspired voice.

"Seem like I have a lot to learn Ms. Laurent, this time I might lost but the next time I will defeat you" Kagami said in a quite disappointed voice yet a little proud for finding herself a great opponent.

"I will be looking forward to it" Ms. Laurent said.

Finally, is the team that everyone is waiting for Marinette-Adrien. Adrien and Marinette come front to Ms. Laurent and prepare to have the fight of their live.

"Ready you two?" Ms. Laurent ask.

"Ready as we'll ever be" They answer loudly and clearly with confidence.

"Good, EN GARDE" Ms. Laurent said in an exciting voice.

After the greeting, their two ready their blade and focus closely to Ms. Laurent since they both know one wrongs move will meant failure. In a blink, Ms. Laurent close distance and prepare for a strike Marinette with her full attention block her attack and riposte it they both lunge in and attack cohesively like light and dark. One person blocks for the other person to come in and exchanging blow, Ms. Laurent doesn't let herself being out smart and quickly strike back and balancing out their attack with her strike.

"You two are the most impressive student I had met at this place" Ms. Laurent said in peaceful voice.

Then she started to intensified her move and started to attack faster her blade move through the wind with supreme speed that make it almost invisible, in a quick attempt she try to come in to land a strike to end the fight but to her surprised Marinette reacted fast enough to make her blade missed her target and in a quick attempt Adrien come in and try his best to get a point and as everything come close Ms. Laurent dodge back and smile.

"This is the most fascinating fight I have for a while" Ms. Laurent talk in a happy voice and excited "But it's time to get serious".

This time she moves in a faster speed and instead of a flurry of blades she attack with extreme precision and even though Marinette and Adrien are extremely good when fair together but even that couldn't stand against her and like Kagami they are disarm and knock-out in faster time human eyes can follow.

"You two fight great, you both are a perfect example of partnership. Marinette you are the most impressive defender I have seen not only you care for yourself but you also put your partner above yourself, in other hand Adrien you are a formidable fighter you strike with confidence and precision. I see a bright future as a great duelist for you two" Ms. Laurent continue in an inspiring voice with a depth of literature in her words.

"You all come home and continue training, I will be expecting some improvement at the next lesson. Classes dismiss" As she finished the school bell ring and the student started to rush out the school. When they were at the school gate, they stopped to talk about what just happen.

"This is utterly ridiculous, who does she thing she is! No one have ever dare to talk to me like that I will make her lose her job by tomorrow morning, I will ask my daddy to fire her and make her couldn't work anywhere in Paris that is what she will get for making me angry" Chloé said in an infuriated voice, like she about to punch someone in the face.

"This teacher is the most mysterious person I have ever meet, though she had introduced herself I still find a lot mystery" Luka said in a confused and amiss voice "She seem to be very calm the whole time she duels"

"Even though all of that, I still better than all of you" Kim said in arrogant voice "I'm the only one that manage to get a point"

"Couldn't you see? The only time she was fighting is when she fights me, Adrien and Marinette. The whole time she just standing still and dodge your attack. Your attack didn't come close to be a "Lucky" shot, she just let you do it on purpose because she still wants you guys to have some pride in losing" Kagami said in a serious voice.

Marinette and Adrien lightly nod their head and shocked to realize the truth.

"Yeah, I felt like she hasn't fight with her full strength yet" Adrien said.

"The real question here. Is she really duel with us or she just playing around?" Kagami continue but now in an intense voice "If she really uses her full strength again us we wouldn't be able to make it out in one pieces"

"But after all, she is just a teacher and she is just a little tough and that all. She wouldn't do anything to hurt us, now we should get home and take a big rest after all of this. Beside she doesn't seem like she wanted to do that anyway" Marinette said in a confront voice with a little sense of respect in it.

After their little talk they all when on their way, but the day haven't over yet for Marinette and Adrien. They still have a patrolling duty to fulfil, to make sure that Hawkmoth doesn't have the urge to akumatized anyone and also to keep their mind relax after a tough day that they just have.


	2. Chapter 2

The Raven in Paris

Chapter 2: The Unusual Patrol

The Sun set on Paris is a magnificent view and night fall is when the city at it glory. Paris is well known for being the city with the most eye-catching scenery, the highly detailed and glorious Arc De Triomphe glowing in the dark is sure to catch your eye, the ancient Notre-Dame de Paris standing tall and proud and who can forget the famous and magnificent Eiffel Tower the symbol of Paris standing tall above everything and illuminating the whole sky of Paris.

We can come across the humble officers patrolling through the night keeping people save they work relentlessly and always put the civilian above them all. As below so above, we could see the figure of the city most trusted heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir rushing through the sky come to the peoples that in need.

Today is just like the another patrol, Ladybug and Chat Noir stand on the top of the Eiffel Tower and glazing upon their city, hoping tonight could be a peaceful night without any troubles. They both are very tired from the fight that they just have and really want to go home to get some rest but the patrol won't finish itselves, Chat started to talk.

"Tonight is quite peaceful right? MI 'lady" Chat asked.

"Yeah, I never really notice how great our city looks in the night" Ladybug sighed and talked "It's quite relaxing to stand here and watch the city".

"I always enjoy the view of Paris; I rarely see our city this peaceful without any one being akumatized" Chat continues in a soft voice.

Ladybug started to notice Chat is a little tired and more quiet than usual.

"It's odd for you to be this quite, what the matter Kitty?" Ladybug asked in a curious voice.

"It's nothing MI 'lady, I just felt like I don't have anything to talked about" Chat talked in a denying voice.

"Come on Chat, I know there is something. You clearly have something to talked about, we have been partner for a long time you can talk with me" Ladybug said in a comfort voice.

"Huh" Chat sighed "Well I just have a rough day as school and I still feel tired after that"

"You asked me, you look tired and drowsy as well" Chat continue.

"Well seem like we are on the same pages, I'm surprised that there isn't any person being in any troubles yet" Ladybug reply.

And as she finished her sentence, alert sounded from a nearby jewelry stores not too far away.

"And I spoke to soon" Ladybug said in a sarcastic voice.

They quickly rushed to the alarm and catch the sigh of a burglar robbing and rushing to escape from the police, they quickly pursuing the burglar to a nearby alley. He quickly throws the bag fill with jewel to the side and run on the other way.

"I will follow him" Chat said in a rush and dashed to the other road.

"Be careful, Chat" Ladybug shout back.

Ladybug quickly grab the bag and just right on time for the polices to come, Ladybug return the bag to the police and quickly follow Chat. She jumped on the nearby building and find her way to Chat.

But when she come to Chat she wasn't expected to see Chat standing still and immobile, she rushed in to see if he is fine or not.

"Hey, are you ok Chat?" Ladybug shout out to him. Chat doesn't respond, confusion and frightening can clearly be seen from his face he continues to stay motionless.

"What the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Ladybug try to be funny.

Chat slowly pointing his finger to the alley.

"Are… you seeing what I see?" Chat shutter and try to make a full sentence.

Ladybug slowly look to where he pointed, she screams and immediately cover her eyes. In front of her is the burglar that they have been chased, he is shivering and one special 'features' is his clothes being tear apart all but the trouser.

"WHAAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!" Ladybug shout out in a loud and confused voice. It's like she is going to make every one awake "DID YOU STRIPPED HIM ?"

"NO, it wasn't me" Chat shout back, innocent can clearly be sense from his voice "And I'm not talking about him, look at the wall"

"What the?" Ladybug ask herself.

They are confused and mesmerize by the highly detail and the grand scale of flawless symbol newly sculpted on the wall.

"What is that? I haven't seen anything like it before" Ladybug confused and closed in putting her hand on the wall "This is hand sculpted, the curved is perfect and it's looked like it been carved by a blade and there are a lot of clothes being cut around the burglar, I assume it's been done by the same person".

"Who could do this, this quick?" Chat asked "I just come to this alley 10 seconds behind him, how could someone cut his clothes off and still have the time to carved this symbol"

"But this resemble a flower right?" Ladybug said

"No MI 'lady, it's a rose" Chat reply "It's usually a symbol of love but I couldn't see any love here"

"Do you have any ideas how long it will take us to carve this symbol?" Chat ask

"Even with the two of us, to get to this level of skills it will take ages" Ladybug reply "Ok we should get back to the case, let bring him to the police"

They started to tight the burglar and started to head to the police department, before they go Ladybug take a picture of the sculpted. She clearly could sense some familiar feeling when seeing this sculpted.

When they arrived, two other people clearly are burglar had been arrested. And officer come out and greet them.

"Another one?" The officer said in confused voice.

Ladybug and Chat Noir both glance at each other, they confused and curious to what had happen when they were gone.

"What do you mean?" Chat asked the officer.

"I mean this is the 3rd case of tonight, two other case happen at the same time that you two were on the pursuit. One case that happens in the Westside of the city and the second case happen at the Eastside of the city, both of them are about 2km from here" The officer explained "I don't know what they are up to but try to break in a jewel store with only 1 person and without any transportation is very reckless".

"But anyway I believe that will be the last case of this evening, once again thank you for your help. He would have escaped without the help of you two".

"It's our duty too, officer" Ladybug said "Well if it's the last case of this night, we will head home now"

"*Yawn* Yeah, let's get home and have some rest MI 'lady" Chat reply in a tired voice.

"Ok, I will see you around" The officer said.

"Goodbye" they both reply.

They both jump to the top of the building and heading their way. To have a rest that they deserve.

"See you the next night, MI 'lady" Chat said.

"You too, Kitty" Ladybug smile and reply.

They both head home and take deep sleep. But they didn't know that the cases haven't over yet, at the bank the burglar real plan is to make a diversion to caught the attract of the police while they take this advantage to breaking into the bank and take the monkey. Fortunately, they don't have to worry about this tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The Raven in Paris

Chapter 3: The Carving Competition

Sunrise on the city and a new day begin, our heroes are already awaked and ready for a new day at school. At Marinette house she just awakens and about to have breakfast with her family.

"You're up early honey?" Marinette mom asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like it. It's a good thing for a chance" Marinette reply "What is for breakfast Mom?".

"Fresh baked croissants with strawberry jam, a cup of milk and some macaron for dessert, all for my little princess" Mr. Tom said while holding a tray of croissants "Have it when it hot, darling"

"Thank dad" Marinette thank in an exciting voice since she always a fan of macaron.

As they sat down and started to have breakfast. The Morning News started.

"Good Morning every one, I'm Nadja Chamack and hope you all have a wonderful morning. Let's take a quick look at the headline of today shall we" Ms. Nadja speech "Last night, three jewel stores have been break in and stolen, but luckily with the help of our superheroes no citizen were injure and the stolen jewel have been return to the store, once again our city thank the help of Ladybug and Chat Noir…"

"Three times a night, seem like the burglar had gotten a little touchy" Ms. Sabine said.

"I agree, but they have been arrested so we don't need to worry about that anymore" Mrs. Tom reply "Even if they break in here I will make sure they won't get to you or our daughter"

Marinette smile and continue her breakfast.

As Ms. Nadja continue the news and when she about to finish the new, she suddenly received a shocking news.

"This just in, last night there was a 4th case and according to the police this is the truth purpose of the gang, but the burglars were capture by the mysterious person. From the declaration of the burglars, a shadow figure attacked them and tied them up that is only thing they remember. At the scene, the police have seen a flower symbol carve on the gate door" Ms. Nadja said.

Marinette choked and try to keep her calm and remember the symbol on the door it was she have seen last night. She confused and quickly finished her breakfast.

"I Finish and I will go to my room to prepare to go to school, now" Marinette said in an anxious and worry voice like she is about to let the cat out of the bag.

"And also according to the police the 4th case Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't involve in this case, that is all till this moment" Ms. Nadja continue "The question that everyone maybe asking here is who had captured the burglars? What is this person identity"?

Marinette rushes to her room and quickly prepare her bag to go to school as she is packing. She looks around to find her books, as she looking around Tikki fly out.

"Who do you this person is, Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know Marinette; but I have a feeling that I see that symbol somewhere before, I just couldn't remember" Tikki respond "Beside if that person is the one that help us then whoever it was isn't bad person"

"Well let's put that a side, I have to run now or else I will be late for school again" Marinette continue while packing her back.

While she on her way to school she continue to think about the mysterious person that had helped them, she was thinking if this could be someone she known. As she was arriving at school she meets up with Alya.

"Hey girl, you up earlier than usual" Alya asked.

"Well it isn't bad to wake up early once a while" Marinette reply.

"I'm proud about you girl, Oh have you heard about the news" Alya continue "I couldn't believe this. Another superhero arrived at our city, I really want to interview this new hero and put it on my blog"

"Whoa there, don't be too exciting about this we don't even know who this person could be and what is his or her intension. What if that person is evil?" Marinette reply in a worrying voice.

"Nonsense girl, I believe that whoever that was is a good person. Beside if they were evil why did they decided to help Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya asked back.

"Yeah, you could be right" Marinette reply in a more relax voice "Maybe it's just me, now let's get to school"

When they just get to the school gate they see Adrien and Nino just arrived at the school.

"Marinette you get up early than usual" Nino asked.

"You too Nino" Marinette reply "It feel so great to get to school before it's too late".

"Have you guy heard the new? A new hero arrived" Alya ask.

"Oh yes, I just watch the new this morning" Adrien reply "That symbol on the gate is really elegant and fascinating, I wonder if that could be that person symbol".

"What do you think about it Marinette?" Adrien turn to Marinette and asked.

"Who?! Me?! …I…I…thank! I mean I think… that sambol…Symbol is very fashionable. I think I have a lot of inspirations from it, that could also become a logo of a famous brands" Marinette shutter and tries to make up a complete line. They continue to talk till the bell ring, they get to their art classes to participate new lessons.

"Kid welcome to my art classes" Ms. Laurent said in front the whole classes.

Everyone were surprised and shocked, mostly Chloé. They though Ms. Laurent only teach Fencing and weren't expecting this. They started to babbling and rumoring.

"Ms. Laurent?" Nathaniel ask "Do you know where our professor is?".

"Oh about that, he just goes on a vacation and since I have plenty of time. Mr. Damocles have positioned me at art teacher as well" Ms. Laurent kindly reply.

"This is ridiculous; I couldn't believe that I have to stand her for two days straight. Just looking at her face make me disgust" Chloé said.

Ms. Laurent glance at her and turn her attention to Chloé.

"Oh, you again? Are you the infamous Chloé Bourgeois" Ms. Laurent said "I think I meet you yesterday right? Hope you remember what I said, if you have already forgot I won't mind remind you".

"Oh please, Ms. Laurent who do you think you are? You're just lucky that my father is busy, hope you enjoy your last day of teaching at this school" Chloé arrogantly talked back to Ms. Laurent.

"Well you could be arguing as much as you like but I won't be sitting here all day to argue with you, if you would like to call your 'daddy'. I won't hold back so mark my words" Ms. Laurent reply with an intimidate voice, her arrogant manner making she even more frightening.

"Huh! Seeing you being fired will be the last thing I do" Chloé continue try to talked back.

"We shall see about that" Ms. Laurent continue and smirk.

"Now kids, as you all know Art and Fencing may not have much in common but in fact they share some similarities" Ms. Laurent after her 'little' talk with Chloé continue the classes "Like when you draw an apple you have to be precise and timing perfectly, if the drawn are to slow it will cause the line to be too depth, if you are too quick the line will become useable. Exactly like Fencing you have to timing perfect, choosing the right moment to strike will be the different between victory and defeat you won't have the second chance when you missed it".

"So today we would learn about the first aspect of art. Precision" Ms. Laurent said.

As she finished, she brought out a log and a couple of carving tools with some safety gloves and googles.

"Classes today we will have a small test. You all will be having 1 hours to carved this log into whatever you like, I will be judging base on 3 categories: Creativity, Elaboration and of course Precision".

Everyone still confused a little but they started to carving. The carve are varies, they mostly choose an animal some carve a figure of a person.

"Alya do you have anything in mind yet?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know girl, but I think I will carve an animal. Maybe a fox will be good" Alya reply "And you? What do you think you gonna carve?"

"I don't really have anything I could thought of" Marinette reply.

"Come on girl, I know you will think of something soon. For example, you could take your passion and turn it into a carve" Alya said to try to inspirer "You are very good at fashion designing so you could recreate your design or created a new one, like the hat that you create when we were having the hat designing contest".

"You are right Alya, I think I do have some things I could carve now. Thank you Alya" Marinette reply.

"That the spirit girl, hope you come out on top" Alya said in a happy voice.

Time quickly passing by and in a flash everyone had nearly finished their sculpt. Ms. Laurent walking around the room and glancing upon every carve in the room, she seems to be impressive a lot. When the time up everyone is finish, even Chloé.

"Time up, class place your 'carves in front of the table" Ms. Laurent said "I will begin judging, and remember this is just a little test there will be no winner".

Ms. Laurent started at Kim's table, she confused and wander what she is looking at. The log is badly hack away and it mostly resemble a badly dismember figure of human.

"Kim? Do you mind explaining what are you trying carve?" Ms. Laurent simplify ask.

"I'm carving a human, since it's the mostly simplest" Kim confidently reply.

"That supposed to be a human?" Ms. Laurent confusingly continue.

"Yes, it's a walking person" Kim continue.

"Well this do look like a walking person" Ms. Laurent sarcastically said "A person that just walk off from a car accident".

Kim's mouth shut and look quite disappointed about himself, he doesn't expect this harsh judgement from Ms. Laurent. But just before Kim said anything, she takes a carving knife and started to recreated Kim's carve. Her move is quick and delicate, in a flash she turns a disfigure humanoid carve and turn in to a detail and cute looking monkey. Just like magic.

"Here this is very suit you, a monkey" Ms. Laurent talk in a comfort voice "A symbol of young and playful spirit, very cheerful and slight silliness".

"Don't be so bump out on your first try, everyone make mistake but the courage to continue that count. It isn't too bad for the first try" Ms. Laurent cheering Kim up.

"Thank Ms. Laurent" Kim happily take the carve.

She lightly nods and continue to Kagami table, she looked pleased to what Kagami had created. A beautiful and flawless carve of an eastern dragon. It looks alive and very detail, the carve looked like it's a real thing.

"Oh, a dragon" Ms. Surprised "This is very fascinating Kagami, do you mind explain what is the inspiration of it?".

"Dragon is the symbol of auspicious in my culture, according to the legend. A dragon carves or sculpts in a house will bring good luck and health to the house owner" Kagami explain "This is my recreation of one of the dragon sculpt in my house".

"Very good Kagami, the carve is so detail and I could see the scales of the dragon. This dragon resembles a fierce and mighty creature that roam the sky like the king of all-creature" Ms. Laurent continue "This carve is near-perfect, it has Precision and Elaboration but it's too classic and you forgot the third elements of this test, Creativity".

"Even though this carve is beautiful, it's basically another person creation and you just recreated it".

Kagami even though feel a little disappoint of herself, but thank to Ms. Laurent she realizes her flaw.

"I see thank you Ms. Laurent, I will improve my creativity next time and create my own next time" Kagami respectably reply.

She pleased and continue. And come to the Cholé, to her surprised Cholé did created a carve and a good one to be exact, she looks at the carve and glancing back to Cholé.

"What the matter Ms. Laurent, isn't this is the most beautiful carve in the classes. This carve should get a prize and a carve of myself really shown the different between a high rank person like me and the normal person like all of you" Cholé arrogantly speech like she is a celeb.

"This does look good, but I think it could use some improvement" Ms. Laurent reply.

Ms. Laurent took her carve knife and quickly carve Cholé and turn it into a carve of Sabrina. The real person that make that carve, quicker than the time it takes for Cholé to applause herself.

"WHAT THE?!" Cholé said loud and clear "How dare you destroy my precious carve".

"I said to do it yourself, not making someone else to do your own job" Ms. Laurent reply in serious tone and handing the newly carve to Sabrina "I believe you is the one who deserve this carve".

Cholé blush and embarrassing, speechless is the only word that could descried Cholé at this moment, Sabrina taking the carve and very happy for her carve to be recognized. Ms. Laurent moving on and stop at Nathaniel's table.

"Nathaniel right? I heard that you are an artist is that true?" Ms. Laurent asked.

"Y-yes" Nathaniel shutter and answer back.

"Well lil'artist, do you mind explain what your' carve is?" Ms. Laurent continue.

"This is our city beloved heroes. They are Queen Bee, Carapace, Rena Rouge and finally Ladybug and Chat Noir. I try my best to recreated them as a team"

"Oh so this is the city' heroes that I heard about" Ms. Laurent happily reply.

"This carve even though isn't a flawless and beautifully carve and the curved is quite rough, but this is very creative if you compare to every carve I have seen, not too bad for a first time" Ms. Laurent said.

"Thank you Ms. Laurent" Nathaniel reply.

She continues to next table and mostly everyone does the same things as she expected, she judges and appreciated mostly all of the carve. No one really amuse her, as she proceeds she come to Marinette and Adrien tables.

"Oh if I remember correctly, I fought you two yesterdays' right?" Ms. Laurent said "Let's see, we have here a wheel of cheese and a plume hat. Let's started off with the cheese"

"Adrien what is your inspiration behind this, would you mind explain that?" Ms. Laurent ask.

"I just do what I like, I like cheese a lot and I really want to implement it into the carve" Adrien reply.

"I see; this look like a camembert. A very famous cheese of the town with the same name located at the Normandy, northern region of France" Ms. Laurent briefly explain the origin of the cheese "I like how you detail it here, the cheese oozed out very nature and I like how you still keep the ridged edge of a cheese. Very good Adrien"

"Thank Ms. Laurent" Adrien happily reply.

"Now Marinette, explain to me what is the inspiration of yours carve" Ms. Laurent switch over to Marinette.

"Well this is an upgraded version of the previous hat I did, the previous one was a derby hat with artisan edge and a feather. This time I took inspiration of a pillbox hat and plume, a type of bird feathers that are make for hat" Marinette said.

"I see; you have a very unique taste of fashion Marinette. If this hat was on a fashion show, I think it will get recognized. This is quite detail and creative of you" Ms. Laurent applause Marinette.

After all of the judging, everyone all get good and bad review. And though everyone know this isn't contest and there won't be a winner, they still excited about this test.

"Now class, after what I seen. Everyone here did a good job for the first time, most of you did what I ask for. The most beautiful carve I seen is Marinette and Kagami 'carve very elegant and detail from both of you" Ms. Laurent speech in front of everyone "But the most creative carve belong to Nathaniel, even though his carve isn't the most delicate nor precision. But his carve is a big thank to our city' heroes, and I give credit for that as well"

"Now classes, you could bring you carve home or leave it here. But the next time I will be expecting more than this, so be prepare. Class dismiss" As she finished her sentence the bell ring and everyone head out the class.

Everyone go one their way to the yard and talk, Cholé is still angry after what have happen.

"Wow girl, I didn't know you know carving" Alya Surprisingly ask.

"Oh it's nothing Alya I just do it by instinct" Marinette reply.

"Yeah you have some great skill there, Marinette. Yours carve are better than mine" Adrien said.

"T-thank you Adrien" Marinette said in a little shutter.

"Yeah, you have the greatest crave in the class Marinette" Nathaniel said

"Thank Nathaniel, you have a very nice carve too. I didn't know you really like our city heroes" Marinette continue.

"Who doesn't, they protect our city countless time" Nino said

"Well I always want to be a superhero. But that will just be a dream" Nathaniel continue.

"I think that you are a great person Nathaniel, I think that someday that your dream will come true" Marinette said in an encourage voice.

"OH please, do you think that he even has what it takes to be a superhero. He just a wimp" Cholé sarcastically insulted.

"Come on Cholé, just because you get humiliate because of your own flaw doesn't mean you have the right to insult someone else" Marinette defended "Beside if Ladybug was to chooses a new person to join the team, I believe that Nathaniel will have a good chance to become one".

"After all everyone could be a superhero as long as they have a will to protect Paris even without the Miraculous" Marinette continue.

Everyone are agreeing with what Marinette said, Cholé her mouth shut and her inner flame ignite she try to trash talk back but no used. She angry and try to take Nathaniel carve by force.

"What are you doing!" Nathaniel yelled while continue to protect the carve.

"You don't have the right to own this" Cholé said.

"YES I DO" Nathaniel continue to hold the carve "I CARVE THIS MYSELF"

"When I said something is mine its mine" Cholé arrogantly and overbearing continue the fight.

When a sudden the carve fall out of two of their hand, fall to the ground and break into pieces, Nathaniel desperately try to take every pieces back and try to put it together, standing aside Marinette hand him a hand.

"This is what you get for not doing what I said!" still arrogantly like a b#tch.

"Really Cholé do you think that what you are doing is right?" Marinette angrily yell at Cholé "You don't feel any guilt about what you have done? I couldn't believe a superhero could have said that without any hesitate, no wonder that you aren't worthy to be a superhero anymore" Marinette was furious.

As Cholé ready to talk back, she feels a chill down her spine and feel like something is approaching her. A shadow indicate that someone is standing behind her, it's Ms. Laurent with a killer intent coming from her.

"Ms. Laurent?" Marinette surprisingly.

"Miss Cholé, what are you doing?" Ms. Laurent said in a cold voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The Raven in Paris

Chapter 4: The Blade That Pierce The Night

Ms. Laurent standing tall with her fierce look glancing at the shatter carve and look at the Cholé. She walks toward with a cold feeling running down everyone spine.

"Ms. Bourgeois who give you the right to do that?" Ms. Laurent asked in a serious tone.

"Uh, my daddy of course. He is the mayor of this city so I could do anything I want, even kick you out of this school" Cholé arrogantly reply like she is the queen.

"Is that so? Then I will be looking forward to the tomorrow meeting" Ms. Laurent continue, she turned her back and glanced back "It's such a waste of good art".

She walked away, and the atmosphere return to nature. Cholé walk to the restroom following by Sabrina.

"Don't worry Nathaniel, I will help you pieced this together" Marinette cheering Nathaniel up.

"No, Marinette it's over. I appreciate you kindest anyway" Nathaniel walk away with desperate feeling.

From a far side of the city, an old evil rise again. The sense of desperate and sadness fuel him, he always gets thrill from creating a new villain to wreak havoc to the city.

"Ah, depression and sadness of a shattered dream. How sad it's, a perfect prey to create a new villain" Hawkmoth soliloquy to himself while merging a new akuma from his hand "Fly free my akuma, evilized him and let's wreak havoc to this city".

The butterfly fly across the sky bring along it power toward the new victim, signaling a new villain is about to rise.

"All of this now is meaningless" Nathaniel despair and threw every pieces to the trash bin but he still keeps the carve of Queen Bee in his hand like he wants to crush it.

The butterfly flew through the door and attach itself to the carve, a voice started to echoing in Nathaniel ear. A classic introduction.

"You again?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes I'm Hawkmoth, Dream Crusher yours ambition has been shatter by other envious. Now I will grant you the power to crush all of their dream just like what have done to you, in return I only ask you to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir' miraculous" Hawkmoth offered a deal.

"Let there be no more dream left to this city" Nathaniel reply while transform into Dream Crusher.

At the time, Marinette and her groups get to the class to continue studying. They notice that Nathaniel isn't at the class.

"Hey Alya did you see Nathaniel?" Marinette ask.

"No I don't think so, maybe he just in the bathroom" Alya reply "Maybe we should meet him after school and cheer him up".

"You are right. I couldn't believe that Ladybug make this mistake by choosing Cholé to be a miraculous holder" Marinette continue in upset mood "He didn't do anything to her, I'm the one that argue with her not him. This is all my fault, if I didn't argue with her everything would haven't been this horrible".

"Calm down girl, it's not your fault. Beside Ms. Laurent will have a meeting with her father tomorrow so everything will be fine" Alya said.

"But her father is the mayor, what if her father kick Ms. Laurent out of the school" Marinette said in a worry voice.

"I don't think so girl, I think that Ms. Laurent will give Cholé and her father a lesson. Beside I bet that even the mayor will be scared of Ms. Laurent" Alya continue.

"I agree, if you talk about who's right and who's wrong. Cholé is the person that should said sorry" Adrien said.

"I think we should help him pieced his carve together" Nino said.

"Yeah, great idea Nino" Marinette continue.

"Well that settle it, we will meet after classes and help recreate his carve deal?" Alya ask

"DEAL" all of them reply.

"Classes open yours Math book at page 44, today we will learn about Trigonometric Functions"

Ms. Mendeleïev said "In Mathematics, Trigonometric Functions or also known as Goniometric Functions is widely used in Science, Geometry, Geodesy and many more. It's most familiar of it are Sine, Cosine and Tangent".

They continue to learn the lessons, raise their hand and answering questions and stuff. Until the bell ring.

"Ok classes, remember to do your homework" Ms. Mendeleïev said.

After the classes they when out the school and try to find Nathaniel, they come across Marc who look very worry and like he is in a rush.

"What the matter Marc?" Marinette ask.

"Have you seen Nathaniel? I was looking for him everywhere" Marc said.

"The last time I see him is at the front yard and then he walked to the bathroom" Marinette reply "And that is the last time I see him".

"Have you search the bathroom?" Alya ask.

"I already went there; I search the whole school" Marc continue with worrying voice "Where could he be?".

They walk to the gate and come across some depress and desperate looking peoples, the sky darkens and rather than a beautiful sunset. It's sad and gloomy, a figure walks behind them singing a song.

"_Gloomy Sunday_" Ms. Laurent humming a song "A song that take place in Paris with a depress and blue tone, how identical that it to this day".

"What is the song that just sang Ms. Laurent?" Marinette ask.

"Gloomy Sunday, also known as the song of death. I think that song is reference to a day like this. There is an urban legend that everyone that heard that song will commit suicide" Ms. Laurent talk in a spine chilling voice "But it's just a rumor nothing to be afraid of".

"Have you seen Nathaniel? we are looking for him" Alya ask.

"No, I didn't see him anywhere" Ms. Laurent reply "If I see him I will let you know".

"Marinette look at everyone why do they look so down?" Alya point her finger at a nearby person.

"I don't know Alya, maybe they just have a rough time" Marinette said.

"No I don't think so" Ms. Laurent continue "They look like they just woke up on the wrong side of the bed".

"Whatever it's I believe Ladybug and Chat Noir will get to the bottom of it" Alya confidently said.

"Yeah you are right, I have to go now Cya" Marinette rush to go home.

As she run she get into an alley, she looks around to make sure no one is nearby. Tikki fly out of her purse and prepare for her transformation.

"Do you think that it's a work of an akuma?" Tikki asked.

"Well, there is only one way to find out" Marinette said while starting to transform into Ladybug "Tikki, Spot on".

She jumps to a nearby building and start to observe around, she spots a black and deep blue suit. His hand holding a black orb. He holds the ball on his hand and point it at the police patrolling nearby and the orb start to merge into a projection of the future this city, a city without crime. He crushed the ball and suddenly the police officer turn moody and depress.

"What are you think you doing?" Marinette rush toward the villain and shout out.

"Damn it" He jump to the alley and run away.

"Chat, meet me at the Eiffel Tower immediately. This is urgent" Ladybug sending a message through her yo-yo.

Adrien while walk home he feel suspicious at the state of the peoples. After he got home he goes to his room and lock the door.

"Plagg come out, we need to transform" Adrien said.

"Alright, kid but why I don't see any akuma around" Plagg reply while his eye turns to Adrien 'carve "CHEESEEEEE".

"NO, Plagg it's not a cheese" Adrien stopping Plagg.

"Yes it's" Plagg grasp the carve and try to take a bite "Ow, what it's?".

"I told you that is not a cheese, it's mine carve and it's made out of wood not milk" Adrien continue "I will give you cheese after we done with this".

"Plagg, Claw out" Adrien said while he starts the transformation.

Just before he jumps out the window he receives a message. He opens the message.

"_Chat, meet me at the Eiffel Tower immediately. This is urgent"_ The message started.

"Seem like mi 'lady need me" Chat Noir jump across the town.

As he goes, he seen a lot of people that it in a state of despair. He continues and arrived at the meeting point, Ladybug stand at the tower waiting for him.

"You come earlier than I expected" Ladybug said.

"What could I said whenever mi 'lady call, I will always be there" Chat flirt "Have you notice that everyone looks so depress".

"Yes, I have spotted a very suspicious looking person" Ladybug said "He might be the akuma".

"Seem like this person have a power to chance people mood" Chat said while looking down.

While they continue to exchanging info about the villain, Dream Crusher continue to do his dirty work, he lurking to a nearby civilian and used his power once more. Just be for he has time to do anything a yo-yo swing by and right in his face.

"AHH, what the!" Dream Crusher back off from the civilian.

"Don think that I didn't know what you are going to do" Ladybug fling toward and rolled up her yo-yo.

"Surrender you are out number" Chat point his staff at him.

"Not so fast" Dream Crusher jump to a nearby build and run away following by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Your evil work must be stop" Ladybug chasing while shouting to him.

"Seem like someone just get off the wrong side of the bed" Chat try to make a pun while continue to purse.

They continue to chase until the sun is almost set and the miraculous is about to run out of energy, He stop at the Arc de Triomphe and he doesn't seem to be afraid or anything.

"What are you doing? You gonna get caught" Hawkmoth shout out to him through their connection.

"Don't worry this is my plan, just be quiet and I could assure you that you will get your miraculouses" Dream Crusher reply in confident.

He waits there patiently; he doesn't seem to be anxious. Like everything is in his control, Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived at the place and doesn't expect this him to be this careless.

"What the matter you plan crashed already?" Chat try to confront him.

"Everything end here Dream Crusher, surrender now" Miraculous said "What have you done? Do you even think what you doing are right?".

"Huh, you will never understand" Dream Crusher turn his back while continue their conversation.

"Sorry we don't need to understand" Chat raise his voice and lunge toward Dream Crusher "Cataclysm".

"Wait Chat" Ladybug try to stop Chat.

As he lunges relentlessly toward Dream Crusher, as his empowered hand about to touch Dream Crusher. He grasps Chat hand and put that aside without touching the Cataclysm, His orb turns into Chat deepest dream. His true love.

"What a lovely dream, it would be a shame if someone crushed it" Dream Crusher teasing Chat while crushing the orb.

The effect come instant, Chat sudden lost his will to fight and collapse to the ground. Ladybug rushed to his side and try to get him out of there.

"This isn't over Ladybug" Dream Crusher said and retreat.

"Chat stay with me" Ladybug try to bring Chat mood back.

"What the point of this? Everything is pointless" Chat talking like an emo.

"That is not I want to hear, let get you to Master Fu" Ladybug grasp his hand and run toward Master Fu place.

They run across the city and stop at an old drug store, inside an alley. The time passing by in a flash it's night time.

"Ah Ladybug and Chat Noir. What bring you two here?" Master Fu gladly greet them.

"Master Fu I need you to help Chat snap out of this" Ladybug said putting Chat down the matt.

"What wrong with him?" Master Fu asked.

"He dream had been crushed by Dream Crusher and his will seem to lost" Ladybug explained.

"I see; it might take time but until he recovers. You will have to continue without him, take 1 miraculous and choose a person you really trust and defeat him" Master Fu took the box out and display all the miraculous "Choose wisely, Ladybug".

Ladybug glancing over all the miraculouses, she hesitated between the fox and bee miraculous. She was intended to choose the fox but an idea flash through her head and she finally chose the bee miraculous.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Master Fu asked.

"Yes" Ladybug reply as she talked her miraculous and Chat miraculous about to run out of energy.

"Go now, recharge you kwami and put a stop to him" Master Fu rushed Ladybug out of the store.

Ladybug get rushed out of the store just before both of their miraculous run out of energy, Tikki fly out and floating by her side.

"That was close" Tikki said.

"Yeah, it was really close" Marinette reply and took out a macaron and give it to Tikki "Here have this, we need to get back and devilze".

"Thank Marinette" Tikki munching down the macaron while continue to talk "But Marinette, why did you choose the Bee miraculous? Are you going to choose Cholé to join you?".

"As much as I hate to said it, yes I will choose her to be my partner" Marinette said

"But why? Wasn't she been meant to you and your friend earlier?" Tikki reply in confused.

"Yes she was, but because I need to stop the akuma without harming Nathaniel. And her sting only immobilized him, she is my only option".

"Oh I see" Tikki realized.

"Now finished it so we can end this and have some rest" Marinette said.

"Let's go" Tikki quickly gobble up the macaron.

"Tikki, spot on" Marinette retransform into Ladybug.

They run across the city and go straight to the Le Grand Paris. The place that Cholé lived, she flings to the top of the hotel and meet Cholé chilling with Sabrina on her side.

"Cholé, I need you to help me defeat this akuma" Ladybug said.

"See I told you will need again" Cholé babbling around "Who are more worthy to be Queen Bee than me?".

"Cholé I'm not here to discuss who is more worthy to be a miraculous holder" Ladybug said "This is serious, are you gonna help me or not?".

"Yes, I'm" Cholé quickly accept it.

Ladybug handed Cholé the Bee miraculous, from the hair comb Pollen fly out and levitate around. She looks happy when she meets Cholé.

"You missed didn't you Pollen" Cholé asked

"Yes, why wouldn't I" Pollen happily reply.

"Me too" Cholé said while prepare to transform into Queen Bee "Let's go and deal with this villain. Pollen, Buzz on"

They continue to look for clues about Dream Crusher and they finally found him at the Notre-Dame de Paris, a place fill with believes and dreams.

"Ah, a church. Fill with dream and hope, this place is perfect for me" He stand from the corner glancing to choose his target.

He started to form his orbs into multiple small orbs. He spread it around him, the orbs merge into different shape. Just before he destroys all of them a foot land into his face he stumbles on to the ground and the orbs return into the original orb.

"Not again" Dream Crusher mumble.

"Everyone get out of here there is a akuma in this place" Ladybug shout and escort everyone out of the church.

"Everyone is out of the church and they got home. This place is empty now; you power won't work" Queen bee said.

"Everything end here, Dream Crusher" Ladybug confront Dream Crusher.

"You two are so naïve if you think this is over" Dream Crusher said in confident.

"You can stop babbling now you are out number" Queen Bee said "Who do you think give you the right to destroy other dream".

"It that so, then I have to ask you the same question Queen Bee or should I said Cholé Bourgeois" Dream Crusher speak in a calm voice "Who give you the right to destroy someone else dream".

"No, what do you even mean? Don't tell me that you are Nathaniel" Cholé reply as if she is innocent "I…I…didn't do anything wrong".

"Queen Bee we will talk about that later, now let's focus about the mission" Ladybug said.

"Yeah, you are right" Cholé lightly nod.

"Oh Ladybug, you have asked me do I think what I have done are evil? Let me answer your question" Dream Crusher smirk and said "No I don't think what I did are evil, everything I did is just bringing people to the reality. So they could realize how pointless their dream is".

While Ladybug and Queen Bee continue to negotiation with Dream Crusher, back at Master Fu 'place he still trying his best to snap Chat out of Dream Crusher power.

"Chat Noir you have to snap out of this, Ladybug and Queen Bee need you" Master Fu try to bring Chat mood back.

"What the point of this, how could I have the girl of dream if I doesn't even know her identity. I'm worthless she will never love me" Adrien reply in depress and like he is making his last words.

"Chat Noir this isn't you, you have a lot of talent and trait. You aren't worthless" Master Fu continue.

"Even if I have anything special, I will never have a chance with her" Adrien continue like an emo teen.

"Ok you need to snap out this Ladybug and Queen Bee need you, if you snap out of this now I will give you a clues of Ladybug identity".

"Really! tell me who is she now, hurry Master!" Adrien excitingly and return to normal "What am I doing here?".

"There is a lot to talk, but now you have to get to Ladybug and Queen Bee place" Master Fu said and gave Adrien a pieces of camembert "Here Plagg have this to regain your energy".

"Thank you Master, you know me too well" Plagg take the cheese and swallow it "Done".

"Wait you haven't told me anything about her yet" Adrien asked.

"Well, …" Master Fu hesitate but he gives Adrien a small clue "You could found her at your school, that is only thing you should know".

"Great now let's get to the ladies" Adrien transform into Chat Noir "Plagg, claw out".

He run out the street and climb on top of the Eiffel tower and searching for Ladybug and Queen Bee, he notices a crowd of people are gather nearby the Notre-Dame de Paris. He rushes toward the place as fast as possible.

At the church the battle is still going.

"This place could use some audiences" Dream Crusher continue while he jumps to the roof.

"We must after him, we couldn't let him use his power on the civilian" Ladybug said while chasing him with Queen Bee.

As he reached the roof, he stands there waiting for them. He smirks when they came, a wicked smile.

"You seem to be up to something?" Ladybug asked.

"By something, do you mean defeating you two with ease?" Dream Crusher sarcastically reply.

"Your arrogant are off the roof" Queen Bee said.

"Looked at the pot calling the kettle black" Dream Crusher teasing back "Maybe I should thank you for showing me the reality. Thank to you I have open my eyes to the true face of this world".

"And now I will help the people of Paris and the world to see the reality and create a new world, a world without any pointless dream" Dream Crusher continue.

"You are such a drama queen" Queen Bee try to iron tongued again Dream Crusher.

"Your words are as empty as your selflessness" Dream Crusher reply without any hesitate.

"How dare you?!" Queen Bee getting angry and lunge toward.

Queen Bee jump toward him mindlessly, as expected Dream Crusher dodge to aside. Queen Bee continue to attack in rage, Dream Crusher continue to dodge effortlessly. He doesn't seem to be making any move.

"FIGHT ME, YOU BASTARD!" Queen Bee shout in angry.

"Queen Bee watch out! we don't know what is he up to" Ladybug shout to Queen Bee.

"My my, getting angry already?" Dream Crusher leap backward and continue to tease.

"I WILL CRUSHED YOU!" Queen Bee take out her miraculous and turn it into a sting "VENOM".

"Using you power already? Seem like you really want to defeat me" Dream Crusher smile and said, like this is what he wants.

"Aim it precisely Queen Bee!" Ladybug said.

Dream Crusher's orb shapeshift shape itself into a staff, he dodges her hand and using his staff to pint the stinger to the ground. He lands a spinning kick to her, Queen Bee get stumble back he jump at her prepare to land a blow on her. Just as he about to swung the staff, Ladybug use her yo-yo stop the staff in the nick of time.

"Don't forget about me" Ladybug holding the staff back.

"Uh, I could handle this myself" Queen Bee reply in discord, she jumps back and attack consistently.

"You're all about talking but you don't have anything to back it off" Dream Crusher blocking her while continue to tease her.

The battle continues, but this time both of them lunge toward him at once. The fight doesn't seem to be on anyone side but Dream Crusher still have the upper edge, since Queen Bee had already used her power and her miraculous is ticking away.

"We can't continue like this or else we might lose" Ladybug said in worry.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug use her power and summon a sprayer of sort.

"What is that a hair sprayer?" Queen Bee sarcastically asked.

"Seriously? What are you gonna Do? Give me a hair design?" Dream Crusher chuckle and tease them.

"Lucky Charm doesn't always give you what you want, but what is this thing?" Ladybug confused and sprayed the sprayer and her hand and get slight burn immediately "OWW"

"This is a liquid nitrogen sprayer!" Ladybug realize.

"What are we gonna use it for?" Queen Bee asked.

Ladybug take a look and look at Dream Crusher staff. Everything started to come together, she quickly wisher into Queen Bee.

"I need you to distract him" Ladybug said.

"Ok, I don't what are you up to but whatever it's. It's better work" Queen Bee reply

"Hey you, wimpy dreamer! Come and fight me like a man!" Queen Bee shout out to Dream Crusher and run toward him.

"With pleasure" Dream Crusher lunge toward.

Queen Bee make the first move, she swung her spinner from a distance. Dream Crusher blocking her attack with his staff, in a split second she jumped on to Dream Crusher cover his eyes.

"Hey, are you supposed to call this a fight like a man?" Dream Crusher losing his balance and swing his staff randomly.

"I'm a lady" Queen Bee said in sarcastic voice and shout back "Now Ladybug!".

Ladybug join the fight and rushes in and spraying the bottle on to the staff. Within second the staff freeze immediately, just before she can do anything further. Dream Crusher realize their plan and fling Queen Bee back to Ladybug.

"That was close" Dream Crusher said.

"Ow, did your plan work?" Queen Bee ask.

"Definitely, just take a look" Ladybug overconfidently said and point at Dream Crusher frozen staff.

"What!" Dream Crusher look at his staff.

"Now even without Chat Noir we could defeat you by destroying that staff with ease" Ladybug said.

"Bravo Ladybug, you really surprised me" Dream Crusher impressed and applause her "But what you just did is the last piece of my plan".  
"What are you even mean?" Queen Bee asked.

As she asked, her miraculous started to alert and his plan finally been reveal.

"What do you mean, Dream Crusher?" Hawkmoth asked in confused.

"Isn't it too obvious? I'm not try to defeat them" Dream Crusher explain "I'm just buying time until their miraculous run out of power. I thought as the great villain you have to be smarter than this Hawkmoth".

"Lady and gentle, today I shall reveal the true identity of your precious hero. Ladybug." Dream Crusher walked to the edge and shout out to the crowd below. He turned around and said "Now you have two choices. Either run away and I will follow you two when both of you are run out of energy I will take your miraculous or stand here and surrender your miraculous now and reveal your face to the people of Paris".

Ladybug and Queen Bee both realize that they couldn't do anything in this situation, neither find a way to get they out in one piece.

"Oh, well I will choose the third decision. You surrender and all of us can have a big rest" A voice coming from Dream Crusher back. It's Chat Noir.

"Hope that I'm not late" Chat said.

"You came just in time, kitty" Ladybug reply in exciting "It's over now Dream Crusher"

"Well then seem like I'm" Dream Crusher talk in a wicked voice "Let's see what you all have"

"You're nothing but a loud mouth, you serious think you have a chance again the three of us?" Queen Bee said in confident.

"Not 1 against 3, but 3 chasing 1" Dream Crusher said while running off from them.

"Come back you coward!" Queen Bee shout back.

"You two should stay here and recharge, I will catch him" Chat said.

"NO, we don't have much time. His staff will unfreeze soon and he will be able use his power again. We have to use the last of our energy to capture him" Ladybug deny and follow.

"Aren't you going with us?" Ladybug asked Queen Bee.

"No, I will go home. I have to think about what he said" Queen Bee said and left.

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly pursuing on him, they run as fast that they could.

"What are you doing? You said you have a plan" Hawkmoth shout on him.

"Yes I do have a plan, a plan that is to buy time and wait for their miraculous to run out of power. When Ladybug miraculous run out of power I will take it and Chat Noir will have no chance to fight me if he has to protect her as the same time, he will lose as well" Dream Crusher explain. As running his staff began to melt and staring to return to its original form.

Dream Crusher quickly run toward a nearby alley to hide from them, just as he run into an alley he stumbles across a figure of someone.

"Get out of my way!" Dream Crusher said in hurry.

But just as he finished his sentence the figure disappears and nowhere to be see, then he felt a chill down his spine like someone is standing behind him.

"I afraid that I can't do that" a voice of a woman coming from behind him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Dream Crusher terrified and asked.

"The one you shouldn't have seen" Her voice chilling and cold as steel.

A horrifying scream echo through the alley and our heroes notice immediately and rushed toward it, but to their surprised to see Dream Crusher collapsed on the ground along with a black figure standing aside holding his orbs.

"MI 'lady the akuma has been defeated" Chat said in surprised.

Before they proceed any further, the figure thrown the black orb at Ladybug. She quickly takes it, upon landing on her hand the orb turned to crumble and the butterfly flew out she use her yo-yo and devilized it and everyone started to return to normal. The figure turns and started to walk away.

"Wait what have you done to him" Ladybug asked.

She silences and continue to walk.

"Why are you here?" Chat asked.

The lady continues to keep silences. She doesn't seem to care to much of what they said.

"HEY, I'm talking to you" Chat angry said "Look at me when I'm talking to you".

"Uh, insolent kitten" The lady said.

"What did you just said?" Chat fury and take his staff and lunge toward her.

She quickly takes her sword out and block Chat attack immediately, their weapon clash upon each other. The lady swung her sword and threw Chat back to Ladybug.

"Why you!" Chat reply in pain.

The lady jump to the air and landed on a tall building with a wide area around. Both of them quickly follow.

"Ah, this is a perfect place for us to have a fight" The lady satisfied and rising her sword "Come don't hold back".

"Chat this person isn't simple" Ladybug said "Be careful she could be dangerous".

"Whatever she maybe, I will take her down" Chat confidently said.

They both prepare themselves for a fight. The only thing that is more intimidating than her crimson eyes are her piercing blade that reflect by the moon light. Chat lunge in first and swing his staff at her, she dodges it effortlessly and jump behind Chat before he even realized.

"What the matter surrender already?" Chat said.

"I don't need to lay my blade on you" The Lady reply.

"Oh, maybe this will make you think twice about underestimate me" Chat angrily said and using his power "Cataclysm".

He dashed toward her aiming to touch her sword with his empowered hand, trying to disarm her. But just in a nick of time, she catches his hand with ease and rising her sword at his neck.

"My my, you have a lot of potential but you need to train more if you ever want to touch me" The lady tease back.

Chat use all of his strength to try to thrust his hand further, but to no use. Ladybug swing her yo-yo to The lady's blade to try to defend Chat, she reflexed and jump back ward.

"Uh, sneak attack. How annoying is that" The lady said "I would glad to teach you some close range combat".

The lady dashes toward Ladybug pointing her sword as Ladybug, Chat lunge toward Ladybug and getting both of them out of the deadly blade, as they dodge to aside her blade pierced through the wall.

"Great her blade is stuck to the wall; we should have enough time to attack" Chat said.

As Chat finished his sentence, a crackly noise coming from behind them. They both looked back and saw the wall was shatter and the blade is still intact, she walked toward them and smirk.

"You two not too bad as a team, that certainly surprised me" The lady applauded them.

"Thank I guess?" Ladybug said.

"We don't need a compliment from a villain" Chat deny it.

"You could call me whatever you like, I don't care" The lady reply "I do it on my own will".

"What have you done to Dream Crusher, you almost kill Ladybug too" Chat asked in convinced that she attempt to kill both of them.

"Kill Ladybug? Your imagination must be as long as your whisker, kitten" The Lady said in sarcastic voice "If I was to kill both of you, I will be attending your funeral right now",

"I just be here to deal with this Dream Crusher" The lady continues "Since both couldn't deal with him by yourself".

"You're so arrogant" Chat said.

"Thank for the compliment, I'm arrogant but I can back it up. But you on the other hand, possessed one of the strongest miraculous but you don't know how to use it to it potential, all you do is just try to use it without realize what I can do" The lady teasing "Not like me! Other try. I succeed".

Chat still angry but he must admit that the things she said is kinda right, he started to think careful about his move and plan a proper plan.

"We must do this quickly, mi 'lady your miraculous is about to run out of time and my cataclysm is about to time out" Chat whisper to Ladybug "Do you think that you could distract her while I try to land the cataclysm on her".

"But won't that kill her?" Ladybug hesitate asked.

"No I don't think so, if my cat instinct is correct she must be a miraculous user as well" Chat convinced "If she is a miraculous user my power couldn't kill her just gonna weaken her, trust me I have a personal experience about that".

"Ok let's do this" Ladybug accept the plan and started to distract the lady.

She started to move in the other side to dispersed her vision to make her focus to one at a time. The lady continues to stand still and keeping her sight on both of them.

"Oh, seem like you two are up to something" The lady said "Come then, do NOT hesitate. Let me see what you two got".

They both take caution moves, Ladybug make the first move and swinging her yo-yo from a distance and try her best to chipping away her strength. Obviously she seen through her attack and dodge it easily.

"Using range attack against me? Smart move" The lady compliment "No wonder you are the leader of the hero squad".

"But I won't let myself get defeated by a girl playing a yo-yo" The lady started to make a move and catch the yo-yo in mid-air pull her toward the wall.

"Now where is that kitty?" The lady looked around and trying to finished Chat Noir as well, Chat lunge in a flash and try to hit her.

"Whoa there!" She reflected fast and using her sword to block the cataclysm.

"Yes, now consider you disarmed" Chat happily said.

As he touched the blade, he wasn't expected the blade is still intact and doesn't even have a scratch on it, she flung him back.

"Nice try, kitty" The lady smirk "If you were a better Chat Noir, you may have scratched my blade".

"But what a poor perform. I was expecting more" The lady said in a disappointed voice.

"Ok I get enough of this, no more plan" Chat fury and lunged toward her stomp his staff at her.

In a flash his attack was block by her blade, Chat continue to attack in fury. In his flurry of staff, he almost landed a blow on The lady, she quickly retained and continue with a burst of speed. She spun herself and strike a vertical cut, Chat using his staff to defend it. The ground around him started to crack and he almost fall to her blade. But in a quick succession, he uses all his strength to fling her off.

She flung in the air but as he thinks that he had some slight advantages, she landed on the nearby chimney and immediately jumping back at Chat and land a blow this time using her body as an acceleration. This time Chat loosed his balanced and stumble on the ground, Ladybug rushes to Chat side and take him up.

"Seriously think that you could defeat me with a plan like that?" The lady teased "What a child play".

"MI 'lady we can't defeat her like this" Chat said.

"You tell me" Ladybug said.

"MI 'lady, I have a plan that could get you out of here in one piece" Chat said.

"What is that?" Ladybug asked.

"I will run at her and try to knock her of the building, you will use your yo-yo to stop her from using her sword and then we might have the time to run" Chat said in worry that his plan won't work "This is very risky, but if we could pull this off we will be able to escape".

"Well that is a boldly move but we are out of choice now" Ladybug sign and prepare the second plan "Let's do this".

They both ready and rising their weapon, Chat look at The lady and prepare his staff. The lady stands still and doesn't seem to make any move. Ladybug immediately using her yo-yo and aim for her sword, Chat lunge in using all of his strength to flung her off the building. But just in a flash, she is gone teleport behind him and smirk. A car passing by and by it light Chat catches a glimpse of her scarlet shoulder cape and her dark color robe. He fell off the building.

Ladybug realize that her yo-yo didn't even rooted her, she immediately swung her yo-yo at Chat legs and before he hit the ground. She used all her strength and pull him and luckily she made it.

"Aww, I almost see a cat landed on his head" The lady said in a sarcastic voice "Anyway, thank for the little work out. We will meet in some other time".

As the finished her sentence she vanished into the air and leaving behind a rose, she flees off the scene. Ladybug quickly pull Chat Noir up before too much blood flow to his head.

"Are you ok?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm fine, thank you MI 'lady" Chat reply "Where is she?"

"I don't really know she just vanish into thin air" Ladybug reply.

"Who is she?" Chat curiously asked.

"Well who ever she was, she isn't a bad person" Ladybug said her miraculous started to alert.

"I have to go now Chat, bring Nathaniel back to his home for me will you?" Ladybug continue.

"My pleasure, see you tomorrow night" Chat said.

"Thank, kitty" Ladybug give Chat a last smile before she gets home.

Chat Noir after said goodbye to Ladybug, jump down the alley and take Nathaniel off the ground.

"Where am I?" Nathaniel confusingly asked.

"Well that is a long story" Chat explain "Let's just said that you get akumatized and you kinda wreak havoc to this place. But everything is over, me and ladybug take care of that".

"Now let get you home" Chat said.

After he finished his sentence, he takes Nathaniel on his back and follow Nathaniel direction and take him home. As everything is finishes they both get home and take a break, they are extremely tired from all the fighting.

But what they didn't know, The lady still watched them and she still see them even though she isn't there. A black crow watches from nearby flew through the air and fly back to the top of the Eiffel Tower, from there the crow land on the hand of The lady that they just fought.

The crow return itself into a kwami, it's a black kwami with a talon feet and a crimson red eyes like his master.

"How are they?" The lady asked.

"They got home safely, what is your plan now Ms. Laurent?" The kwami said.

"Well I think that I just found something else to do in this place other than teaching, Grimn" The lady reply.

The light of the Eiffel Tower shine and reveal the face of Ms. Fiora Laurent.

(Dear viewer, thank you for supporting me from the beginning. Making this fanfic is the most exciting time for me, I hope that you will continue to read fanfic and share with your friend who have the same interest in Miraculous and LOL as you. Hope you will leave a review to tell me what do you like about this fanfic, what could I improve to make it better and what do you want to see in the future. The next chapter will be release at the end of this month or at the middle of September.)

Thank you all for the supporting

Alex Phantasm


	5. Chapter 5

The Raven in Paris

Chapter 5: The Laurents

Morning rise at Paris and a new day started. The school' bell is almost ring and Marinette is nowhere to be found. Alya, Nino and Adrien are waiting at the school gate for Marinette.

"Where is Marinette?" Nino asked.

"I don't know Nino, but if she doesn't come now she will be late" Adrien reply in concern voice.

"Nah, she will come on time" Alya said in confident.

"But how do you know" Adrien asked.

"I know her too well and I could guarantee that she will be here on time" Alya continue "Beside she is Marinette; she always knows what she is doing".

"That make sense" Nino reply.

"Yeah, let's just wait a little bit longer" Adrien continue.

As they continue to wait, Marinette are rushes to the school. She obviously overslept and got out of the house just now.

"Why didn't you tell me its 8:30 already?" Marinette running while asking.

"I told you but you were sleeping like a log Marinette" Tikki reply.

"Sorry Tikki last night was the most tired patrol that I ever have and I'm still tired" Marinette continue.

"You should hurry Mari; the school is about to started" Tikki continue.

She continues to run but she doesn't pay attention to the road and she crossed the road while the red light was on, a car running fast at her. Just in a flash someone take her hand and pull her to the side of the road. Marinette realize it's Ms. Laurent.

"Are you alright?" Ms. Laurent asked "That's reckless!"

"Sorry Ms. Laurent I wasn't payed attention to the street" Marinette reply

"It's fine, just pay more attention to what you are doing next time" Ms. Laurent said "Why aren't you at school right now?".

"I'm overslept and I forgot to set the clock. So I'm rushes to school right now" Marinette explain.

"What are you caring Ms. Laurent" Marinette notice the big backpack Ms. Laurent carried.

"It's just some study things that I have prepare for you all today" Ms. Laurent reply.

"Well you don't need to be rushes, the class only started when I arrived" Ms. Laurent continue in chill voice "Now let's get to school together".

Marinette walk along with Ms. Laurent to school and just in time before the bell ring. But at the school gate Mr. Damocles is talking the mayor Bourgeois alongside with Chloé, they seem to have an argument.

"For the last time the new teacher isn't here so you couldn't meet her" Mr. Damocles said

"I don't care I want to meet her immediately, call her here and meet me" Mr. Bourgeois said in arrogant voice "If you don't call her out her immediately, I will ban this place from teaching"

"Maybe we could make an appointment" Mr. Damocles try to reason with them.

"Uh, this is ridiculous. She must be hiding in somewhere and pray that I'm won't kick her out of the school" Chloé said in an overconfident think that she could get rid of her.

'Well where is her?" Mr. Bourgeois intimidate Mr. Damocles.

"I…I…" Mr. Damocles said in shutter voice.

"You don't need to call Mr. Principal I'm here" Ms. Laurent said from behind Mr. Bourgeois.

"Oh you are here" Mr. Damocles said.

"Yes I'm here, you can go back to the principal office now" Ms. Laurent said "I will take care this myself".

"You too Marinette get to your friend, I will be there immediately" Ms. Laurent continue.

"Yes, Ms. Laurent" Marinette nod her head and walk to her group.

"So you must be the 'father' that Chloé mention, are you not?" Ms. Laurent asked.

"And who are you?" Mr. Bourgeois reply.

"It's her daddy, that is the person that told you" Chloé said.

"You are the person that picking on my little princess" Mr. Bourgeois said.

"Picking on? Are you mistaking something here" Ms. Laurent talk with a teasing voice "The only thing I do is discipline your daughter, she is spoilt because of you"

"But why do I bother talking about that, you know what people said an apple never falls too far from the tree" Ms. Laurent continue to argue "So why you here? A mayor has to be at the city hall to do the paperwork. Not come here to argue about an anecdotage about your 'precious' little princess".

"I'm not here to argue with you about who are right or wrong, I'm here to warn you if you don't take back what you have said I will ban you from anywhere in Paris, Ms. …" Mr. Bourgeois arrogantly reply "And what is your name anyway, so I could ban anyone with your family name on it".

"Huh, the name Fiora Laurent" Ms. Laurent smirk and said in a slight despise voice.

The name is like a knife piercing through the mayor, he shivers in feared and started to sweat. He started to shake and feared could clearly been see in his eye, it's as if he just meted Death.

"OHH…OH…My pardon, Ms. Laurent sorry for the intervention" Mr. Bourgeois shutter "I will…be leaving this immediately".

"That's more like it" Ms. Laurent continue in a satisfied voice.

"But DADDY!" Chloé yelled at her father.

"BE QUIET Chloé, I don't want to risk my life for this" Mr. Bourgeois scold at Chloé "I will talk about this later".

Chloé shut her mouth in anger and walk to the class, she is disappointed at her father and continue to sulking. Ms. Laurent walk to the classes to started the classes. The classes started to ramble about what just happen.

"Look like the Chloé and her father just get roast by Ms. Laurent" Alya said.

"Yeah, Ms. Laurent doesn't seem to be back off by the power of the mayor" Nino reply

"Seem like Chloé father is very afraid of Ms. Laurent" Adrien join the talk.

"Ms. Laurent maybe has something that she hasn't told us" Marinette said.

"Ms. Laurent is a person of mystery I believe" Adrien said.

As they continue to talk, Ms. Laurent put down her backpack and unfold it. It's open in to a line of weapons, everything is handcraft from woods with extraordinary detail and precision.

"Class the last lessons we learned about classic Fencing and reflex, hope that you all have practiced. Today we will continue the lesson, but today I want you to use your weapons of choice. I have created all of these, now choose one of them and make sure it will suit your fighting style" Ms. Laurent said.

Everyone quickly come and glancing at all the weapon. They have a large variety of weapons, ranging from Asia, Europe and America.

"This seem good" Kim take a nunchaku and started to try it "Perfect, I remember I used to train with this".

"Hum…, let's see" Luka hesitated but finally selected a pair of labrys "This will be good"

"I will be taking this" Adrien quickly take a staff and test it.

They continue to choose, Kagami immediately take the katana and she look quite excite about the sword. Alya and Nino take a sword and shield, usually a pairing weapon the balanced the defend. It's like the bread and butter duo, always go along with each other.

Mostly everyone had chosen their weapon, the only two people that haven't chosen their weapon are Marinette and Cholé. Marinette is quite overwhelming by all the weapon and doesn't know what to take while Cholé on the other hand doesn't seem to care about this.

"Seem like everyone has already got their weapon" Ms. Laurent said in pleased while walking around and glancing at everyone's weapon "I see you all have a unique taste of your weapon. I could see from Asia all over to Europe, excellent"

"But what we have here?" Ms. Laurent asked "Why haven't you chose a weapon Marinette?"

"I don't really know what to choose. I'm not familiar with any weapon here" Marinette reply.

"I see" Ms. Laurent said "Marinette are you Chinese?"

"Well… my mom is" Marinette reply.

"Good" Ms. Laurent continue while taking a chain knife and give it to her "Try this, Chinese chain knife. Diverse weapon with mid to long range use"

"I don't know Ms. Laurent; this doesn't seem…" Marinette taking the chain with a little hesitate but when she has it in her hand she started to use it quite skillfully like it's her instinct "OH, this is great!"

Everyone is quite surprised at Marinette skill to be able to use this weapon, Ms. Laurent smile like she knew that she will be able to.

"WOW girl! You didn't tell me that you know martial skill" Alya surprised.

"Yeah Marinette that is some sick skill" Nino said.

"Oh it's nothing, I just swinging it around" Marinette reply.

"Good! Now does everyone have their weapon yet?" Ms. Laurent asked.

"YES" a loud reply coming from mostly everyone beside Cholé.

"Now, Cholé!" Ms. Laurent asked "Are you going to participate the class or not".

"Why should I now you even bring these stupid things here and what next real weapon?" Cholé reply in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok, let's put it this way" Ms. Laurent raised her voice "Either you participate this classes and I will pass you or you can sit there and do nothing".

"FINE!" Cholé said in an angry attitude and walk to the weapon and dragged up a big hammer.

"Now class, today we shall have one on one duel with you weapon of choices" Ms. Laurent said "Hope that everyone has practice, because today won't be as easy as the previous lessons".

"Let the duel begin, who like to take the first battle?" Ms. Laurent walk to the middle of the yard and call out to the class.

Kagami walked to the battle side and prepare her stand, again with comfident but not as the last time. Ms. Laurent give a good glance at Kagami and prepare to fight.

"Hope that you kept your promise of giving me a better challenge" Ms. Laurent said.

"I will do my best and try not hold back" Kagami reply.

"That the spirit, En garde!" Ms. Laurent said in a confident voice and prepared to fight.

They both take a good look at each other and walk around each other and they are prepared to put up a fight. Kagami take a deep breath and immediately dashes to Ms. Laurent, as expected she block it effortlessly and reflect her strike quite easily. Ms. Laurent take a look of disappoint because she was expected more.

But to her surprised, Kagami quickly take a step back and stay motionless.

"Interesting, look like you do have something up your sleeves" Ms. Laurent said in interest, she dashed instantly and aim her ruler at Kagami.

Everything seem to be over but to everyone surprised, Kagami dodge it and with a quick slash she sent Ms. Laurent 45 inches' ruler to the sky. Ms. Laurent astonishes and let out a small smile.

"You do learn from your mistake, now this is what I call a duel" She satisfied but just when Kagami think she had won and pointed her sword at Ms. Laurent. Ms. Laurent ruler fell from the sky and land right on Ms. Laurent hand.

Immediately Ms. Laurent lunge in and rapidly land several blow with the elegant movement, Kagami put up a good fight but this time Ms. Laurent see through her move and perfectly take Kagami sword and put her ruler at Kagami neck.

"It's over, but I must say I'm a little impressed, just a little. But this is a perfect example of learn from your mistake and improve, still you let the cockiness get the best of you" Ms. Laurent applause and pleased with what she has put up "Let's continue"

The next people to come to the arena is Alya, Ms. Laurent look interested and give a look at Nino. Her face clearly expressed the feeling of something isn't right, she walked up to Alya and take her shield and walk to Nino and take his sword.

"Now this is more like it" Ms. Laurent said in delight and satisfied

They still confused and don't know what does Ms. Laurent meant.

"Ms. Laurent what do you mean?" Nino asked.

"I think that you two will do better like this. Sword and shield are a pair of weapon, it's like a couples. So since you are a couple, I think this is the best way for both of you" Ms. Laurent explain.

Nino and Alya both a little blush and shy but they smile through it and prepare to fight Ms. Laurent.

"Now are you ready?" Ms. Laurent said while walk to the arena.

A lightly nod from both of them, a moment of silence. The atmosphere started to get dense, it might be quite enough to hear your heart beat.

Just like the last time Ms. Laurent started first and dashes to them, rather than dodge it Nino quickly run at her and use his shield and block it. She impressed, from behind Alya jump at her and landing her sword at her ruler.

"Not as reckless as last time, very good both of you" Ms. Laurent continue to said while both of their weapon clashed.

"Thank Ms. Laurent" Alya reply.

But just as Alya finished, Ms. Laurent face turn back to the cold face and spin her ruler and immediately swing it and disarmed her. Ms. Laurent goes in for a finishing move but right as her ruler about to reach her, Nino luckily block it in time.

"Hurry up, Alya I can't hold her too long" Nino said while continue to block Ms. Laurent attack.

"Thank Nino, you are the shield to my sword" Alya reply.

Nino perfectly block some of Ms. Laurent strike but every strike of her is like sledge hammer smashed into his shield. His hand is like breaking a part, Ms. Laurent take a last look at him and in a final blow Ms. Laurent smashed Nino shield a side and it smashed to piece.

Everyone surprised and quite shocked, luckily Nino isn't hurt.

"Nino are you alright?" Alya run to him and pull him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Nino reply.

"I'm sorry for a little excessive…duel, you two really improved from the last time" Ms. Laurent said "I must say you two really surprised me, you two is obviously a couples and certainly act like one. You two is like bread and butter, always go along each other. But next time leave the flirting after the battle" Ms. Laurent continue "Who next?"

The next person to continue is Luka, a talented musician. He has a wonderful ability of playing music but could he fight as good as his musical skill? May this fight answer that

"Thank you for that introduction Alex! You literally take the word out of my head" Ms. Laurent said in her sarcastic tongue

"You are talking to me Ms. Laurent?" Luka wondered about what she said.

"Oh, it's nothing now ready?" Ms. Laurent continue and brushes off the fact that she just broke the 4th wall.

"Yes" Luka reply without any suspect.

They both are wielding a weapon that is totally opposite to each other, a bulky pair of labrys and a slender long ruler that resemble a rapier.

Luka take the first move and slam his labrys at fiora try his best to knock her in one first move, but unfortunately luck doesn't smile at him this time. Ms. Laurent dodge it and doesn't seem to be surprised, she swings her sword at him and return back some hit, but Luka doesn't dodge nor block it he tanked her attack and charge in and knock her back.

"Now this is unexpected" Ms. Laurent surprised while knock up to the air.

She landed down on the ground and get back the momentum, just at that point Luka swing his axe at her hoping to end the fight immediately, but not as he expected Ms. Laurent doesn't get fool by the same trick twice. But she lunged toward him and to everyone surprised she doesn't get a single hit,

"How reckless but how unique, but is that too barbaric for you" Ms. Laurent compliments him but not before notice his weak point.

She jumps into the air and lunge down at an astounding velocity, swing her ruler at him. Luka try his best to back it up and manage to knock her away but in a faster time for a voice to be spoken she dashed at him and using her ruler to pierce through, she dashes at an extreme speed that it created a boom everyone was surprised and oblivious at the fact that she just breaks through the law of physics and broke the sonic wall.

Luka was knocked up and collapsed to the ground, his labrys was heavily damage and almost broke and for a moment there he was a little unconscious. But luckily Ms. Laurent didn't do any physical damage so he is fine, Ms. Laurent walk toward him and hold him up.

"You are amazing Ms. Laurent" Luka said.

"Not too shabby, but not your best. You know that I will be expecting more than this the next time so be prepared" Ms. Laurent reply.

A fight that was quite astounding to everyone this might be the first time Ms. Laurent almost get hit. But she continues anyway.

Ms. Laurent get quite exciting throughout the day but she started to felt a little bored at the circle so she decide to call the two people that gave her a thrill from their previous fight. Marinette and Adrien to come forth.

"Ah there you are my better students, hope both of you have improve since our last encounter" Ms. Laurent greet both of them.

"Hope you won't go easy on us" Adrien reply.

"Ha Ha Hah, I never go easy on anyone" Ms. Laurent laugh.

"Neither are we" Marinette reply.

"Excellent" Ms. Laurent said "Are we ready"

"Yes" they both reply.

A moment of quiet fill the place the bird singing the wind is howling, yet unlike last time Ms. Laurent didn't go with her usual way to begin she instead she stand still motionlessly. They both look at each other in confused, but seem like the curiosity is killing the cat and Adrien make the first move and dashed toward her and swung his staff at her.

In a split second Ms. Laurent fend off the attack with her ruler, she look directly at Adrien with a teasing look and dashes backward.

"Come on, I was expecting something more from both of you. Not a too obvious attack like that" Ms. Laurent taunted them.

"Alright it's time to get serious" Adrien started to get a little angry.

He take a second attempt and jump at her and not much different as the last time, and as act of underestimate Adrien Ms. Laurent didn't even take her ruler out to fight. This further make Adrien more angry and he immediately lunge toward her but this time he use his hand to land a blow as her, Ms. Laurent catches the hand in mid-air and point her ruler at Adrien neck.

Everyone all thought that he had lost but from nowhere a wooden knife come flying at Ms. Laurent. She immediately let Adrien go to dodge the attack.

"Are you alright Adrien" Marinette asked while continue to maneuver her chain knife to attack from distance.

"I'm fine, thank for saving me there" Adrien reply.

"No…problem, I wouldn't mind love you….Ah!…I meant save you" Marinette started to shutter.

"Uh, flank attack not my cup of tea. But not too bad" Ms. Laurent compliment.

She takes a breath and then immediately lunged at astounding speed but Marinette didn't react fast enough so she is transfixed. But luckily Adrien parried the attack in time but as Ms. Laurent turn her back. Adrien weapon started to crumble into pieces and after he drop it down his hand shaking like he is fearing something.

"Well I think it's all for today" Ms. Laurent said "But you two really improve but nothing too special, my expectation will be higher the next time we meet"

"The other that I haven't fought yet, I will let's for our next period" Ms. Laurent said.

"HEY! Have you forgotten about me? You asked me to take this hammer that is heavy as anything for the whole period and now you said it's over" Chloé angrily shout at Ms. Laurent "I will not leave if I haven't got a fight"

"Fine it won't be more than 5 seconds" Ms. Laurent taunting her.

Chloé run at Ms. Laurent and swing her hammer aimlessly in rage, Ms. Laurent effortlessly swing her ruler down and disarm her immediately and raise her ruler at Chloé neck.

"Class dismiss !" Ms. Laurent said in an ice cold voice, when she finishes her sentence the school bell immediately rang.

Everyone walk out the school gate and gather to discuss the battle they all just have, they just mostly chatting about Ms. Laurent have brought a lot of weapon.

"I was surprised when I see her bag is full of weapon" Adrien said.

"Yeah, I thought today we are just only continue with fencing" Marinette said.

"I'm quite surprised that she can brought all of thought by herself it must be roughly 200 pounds" Luka wonder.

"And not to mention that she craft all of those by hand and the detail on the weapons are outstanding" Kagami compliment Ms. Laurent handcraft weapons.

"I'm quite disappointed that I didn't get to fight her" Kim disappointed.

"You will get to fight her the next period so don't need to be disappointed about yourself" Marinette cheer Kim up.

"Yeah, I will be waiting for you Kim" Ms. Laurent said from behind them.

"AHHH" all of them surprised and shout a bit.

"What wrong? Am I that frightening?" Ms. Laurent asked.

"Kind of" Adiren reply.

"Ok, I suggest all of you go home now" Ms. Laurent said.

When they all started to walk away, Ms. Laurent walk to the art classes at the second floor. She come to the art classes and take her purse to get home, then Nathaniel come in.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Laurent" Nathaniel greet her.

"Ah, Nathaniel I was looking for you" Ms. Laurent take from her outer jacket a carve that had been broken yesterday "Here".

"*gasp*, but I thought it was broken" Nathaniel gasp in surprised and take it.

"I try to replicate it but I couldn't recreate the exacted carve, hope you like it" Ms. Laurent said

"I love it Ms. Laurent thank you so much" Nathaniel thank her and give her a hug.

"It's no big deal, little artist. I'm glad that you like it" Ms. Laurent reply.

Marinette walk home but on her way she feel something is off, she feel like she had met Ms. Laurent somewhere before but brushes off the feeling and continue to walk home.


	6. Chapter 6

The Raven in Paris

Chapter 6: The Berserker

A long day of teaching, the road of Paris is fumed with the sense of rose and Australian Buloke. The lady of mystery walk down on every road, catching the attention of every men and women her look is soul sucking and her beauty isn't for a faint hearted. But if they try to look for a conversation the only thing they will find are a cold voice and an attitude that will roast them harder than Gordon Ramsey shouting at a bias owner trying to run a whole restaurant with a microwave for his head.

It's ironic that talent and fate doesn't go on the same path but seem like fate had smiled with our lady. She walked onto the carpet of the famous 4 Seasons George V hotel to register for a place to stay. She was greeted by a receptionist.

"Welcome to 4 Seasons George V, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a place to stay for the night?" Ms. Laurent she replied in a kindly asked voice but still a sense of arrogant in it "I don't want to stay at ground level so maybe 5th or 6th floor would be nice"

"And also do you guys have room services? I hate it when I have to goes to the receptionist to ask for my service. The previous place I stayed was disappointing so I expected a hotel like this would suit my taste" Ms. Laurent asked.

"Yes ma'am, our hotel is one of the best in Paris and it wills surely meet up to your expectation. We have Spa service with Kobido, the traditional Japanese facelift. We also have a 5 Michelin stars restaurant that will surely conquer you appetite. And we have the best view of Paris here as well" The receptionist kindly and respectively replied "Alright may I have your name Ms.?"

"Laurent, Fiora Laurent and can I also have a room that I could view the whole city?" Ms. Laurent reply.

"Well Ms. Laurent the whole 6th floor which has a full view of the city is excellent for you" The receptionist excitingly replied.

"Well then I will take the room in the highest floor then" Ms. Laurent said.

"Ok Ms. Laurent then you will stay at room 707 , here are you key" The receptionist handed Ms. Laurent her key and asked once more "Do you need us to bring you packet up to your room Ms. Laurent".

"It would be nice but I don't think anyone here could bring my luggage up to the room, so no need to bother anyone I will do it myself" She teased with receptionist for a bit longer "Alright cashes or card?"

"Oh we take payment on both of them, but you just need to pay for how long you stay" The receptionist said.

"I will be staying for a while, think about 4 months" Ms. Laurent continue.

"Ok that all will be 2,000,000.00 € for 120 days at the Eiffel Tower Suite" The receptionist tone down the voice as if he though she won't be able to paid for it.

"Oh so cheap, what a bargain" Ms. Laurent said in interesting voice as she take out her card and handed to the receptionist, it was carve with a symbol of roset that made of gold and brim that made out of platinum and embroidered with sapphire. When he checked the account his eye wide opened at the card and numbers. It the first time he see so many zeros. It's a 4 with 14 zeros behind it.

"Uh…uh…uh…" The receptionist lost his voice and didn't know what to say.

"That should be enough to cover for the service and tips as well" Ms. Laurent started took the card back and walked up stair and glimpse back for a smile "Later I will also have a guest if you could be so kind to address her to my room?"

"Sure… thing Ms. Laurent" The receptionist asked "Can I have her name?"

"Oh you will know it's her when you see her" Ms. Laurent replied in a riddle.

And so, our lady went to her newly booked room and put down her bags, she locked the door behind and went straight to the bathroom and the sound of shower could be clearly heard from the room.

While we have an elegant lady who is enjoying her newly booked room, in somewhere there is an insolent and disgrace child that are furious because she just get her ass kick by Our Lady. You guessed it she is Cholé Bourgeois, still angry and kicking around in her father car.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? YOU MAKE ME EMBRARESS IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL" Cholé angrily shouting inside the car, her voice could be heard from outside that surely explained the attention of everyone at that car.

"Cholé you need to know that I'm have my limitation, there are something that I'm would rather to put aside my pride than throw myself in it and messing with a Laurent is one of them, especially the head of the house" Mr. Bourgeois calmly reply to try to make his daughter understand.

"WHO CARE YOU ARE THE MAYOR YOU ARE THE ONE WITH THE MOST AUTHORITY HERE, SHE JUST A SCHOOL TEACHER!" She continued to shouting despite her father try to explain how serious the situation is.

"Cholé have you ever seen a peasant try to overthrow a king by himself and not get public execution? I'm that peasant now and she is the king" Mr. Bourgeois tone his voice down and explain to her "Perhaps this isn't an appropriate time to tell you about…Them. But for now I don't want you to get on her bad side and try to behave when she is present, you understand"

Cholé didn't do anything other than grinding her teeth and continue to angrily grunting, but she seem to be acknowledge a little information and she partly calm down a bit, but she is still far from get over what just happen.

"Can you drop me at the fashion store? Daddy" Cholé finally calm down and make up her mind tone her voice down a bit "I seriously need to look and buy some prestigious shoes and clothes to keep my mind off of this"

"That my girl, you could buy whatever you want darling" Mr. Bourgeois started to cheer up a bit and drop his daughter at The LV and drive away.

"Come on Sabrina, I need to buy some fancy jewelry or clothes to get my head off that lady" Cholé still continue to angry but seem to be more lucid than before.

Her anger is still placating luckily it didn't attract any butterfly, especially a purple one. While they both go for shopping our lady just finishes bathing and takes her towels and walks out to the bathroom and she got called from someone.

"Hello its Ms. Laurent?" The person on the other half of the phone asked.

"Yes" Her replied is simple yet delicate and priceless.

"So the rumor are truth, it's a dream to speak to a Laurent let alone to the head of the Laurent." The man continued with sweet an alluring voice.

"Stop with the sweet talked and get right to the point, had it finished yet?" The Lady asked.

"Yes The Nyx Blessing collection had been finished and…" The man continued but gets interrupted by the lady before he could finish his sentences.

"Excellent, I will be there to picked up The Eye of Raven thank for the information you have given Michael" The Lady is satisfied with the information and thank him kindly.

"You're welcome Ms. Laurent and have a good day Ma'am" Michael replied and the phone shut.

She dressed up all fancy with her black and red brim draped sleeve which is clearly LV; she wore a navy blue legging that cover her leg tight, on her foot is a pair of ankle boot crest in a prestige gold symbol, and finally to top it off a white scarf and a black floppy hat.

She takes out her phone and called somebody.

"Good Morning Ms. Laurent, what will you take for today" The man asked.

"Take the Veneno Roadster to Hotel 4 seasons George V and picked me up." Ms. Laurent asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I will be there immediately." The man replied

"Hurry, I'm in a rush and being late is not my thing" The lady required him to be arrived on time.

"Ok, it's special occasion? Or your special day Ms. Laurent?" The man curiously asked.

"Have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat? Adam" Ms. Laurent replied and continued "Time is ticking and I'm not fond of being late, so drive it here A.S.A.P"

"I'm already on my way so give me 4 minutes" Adam replied.

"Good be careful I want that thing to be spotless" Ms. Laurent said the last word before shut the phone.

She walked out of her room and come down to the receptionist, just in time for her car to arrive. She looked and smile at the midnight black which has edge is painted in blood red and design resemble of a raven with aero-dynamic to ride faster than 355 km/h.

"Thank you Adam, you can leave now" Ms. Laurent asked while hand him her room key "Take rest at my room, room 707 at the middle of floor seven in front of the elevator".

"Wait!? You wanted to ride this thing, Ms. Laurent?" Adam surprised at Ms. Laurent decision and mindlessly took Ms. Laurent key.

"What not to? I feel like I could use some breeze" Ms. Laurent reply "Beside why do you think I take the Veneno?"

Ms. Laurent gets on the car and flicks the flip to open the car top. She glances one last time at Adam.

"Order any service you want, Cheer" And there she ran off.

She rides across the road of Paris passing through with astounding speed but with incredible precise at drifting at the corner and intercepted, she looked at the sky and saw a flock of birds and behind them is the formidable peregrine falcon chasing at them. The bird close distance to the raven but just before it claw can hit it the prey another raven swop down and punctured the falcon with it claw in quick succession killing the falcon instantly.

"Now how intriguing, that it how a hunter became the hunted" Ms. Laurent take a moment to intrigued at the sight before speed up and come to the headquarter of LV. She parked the car and walk through the gate and impressive at everything they display from clothing to jewelry everything that you can imagine.

She greet by a female staff.

"Hello, my name is Emilia. How could I help you Ms.?" Emilia asked.

"Well I'm her to pick up the Nyx Blessing collection" Ms. Laurent said.

"Oh, so you must be the person my manager had spoken about. Please this way" Emilia addresses her to the jewelry section.

While she walked around the place looking at all the things the place have to offer. What she doesn't know is Cholé is also here and is jewelry hunting and come for the same thing that our lady is looking for.

"Hey! What is this in displayed" Cholé rudely asked the staff.

"What you see here Miss, is the Nyx Blessing Collection, its craft by some of the best jewelry designer in the world" The staff explained "It's a collection of 5 include:

-The Ring of Oblivion.

-The Discord Necklace.

-The Earing of Demise

-The Abyssal Comb.

-The Eye of Raven Brooch."

"I wanted the comb, how much" Cholé asked with an urge to buy it instant.

"I'm sorry but it comes in a set, if you want the comb you must buy the whole set" The staff continued "Beside it have been pre-ordered by another customer".

"I don't care, I want that collection. How much that person paid I will paid double the price" Cholé started to arguing with the staff.

"I'm sorry Miss but if you want this collection you have to asked the person that pre-ordered this and if she agreed to trade then you could have this" the staff replied calmly "Beside this collection is one of a kind so it isn't cheap Miss"

"Give me a price" Cholé smirk and gladly up for the deal.

"Well for all the detail, precision, artistic and meaning value. I said this might be about 40,000.00 €" The staff said.

"Fine I will paid 80,000.00€, deal?" Cholé came to her final decision.

"What a cheap price for such delicate art, why don't we raise the steak? 120,000.00 €" Ms. Laurent join the conversation "Although I pre-ordered this. I wouldn't mind having an auction right here; I'm not on a rush anytime soon"

"Huh, you might have authorities on my dad but you have nothing against me. Beside you are only middle school teachers you will never be able to afford that" Cholé backed to her ways and argued with Ms. Laurent.

"Why so arrogant. Well you know how the saint goes 'a fruit never fall to far from the tree'. So do your Bourgeois' up the steak or you just have a big talk" Ms. Laurent snapped at Cholé for her arrogated and challenged her.

"You think I scare of you. HAH the joke on you" Cholé try to come back but doesn't have anything in her mind right now.

"You don't need to be that salty. Well I don't expected less, let's begin" Ms. Laurent replied "So you just said this is about 80,000.00€, then I will paid 90,000.00€"

"Not on my watch 100,000.00€" Cholé raised the steak and both of them get in to the auction.

110,000.00€, 120,000.00€, 140,000.00€ …the price continue skyrocketing till the number become so upsurge that the staffs have to call theirs manage to deal with the problem.

"What going on here? Why do you have to call me Luke?" The manager came to the scene and questions the situation "Why are there a teen and lady shouting number".

"Well they are fighting for the same thing. The Nyx Blessing collection" Luke replied "It been like this for 20' now. And so far neither of them has back off, so it's kinda interesting. I bet my money on the fancy lady"

"Wait the second I recognized that teenager. She Cholé Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor" The manager realized that is Cholé and walk to them.

"250,000.00€" Ms. Laurent shout out her price.

"That is 400,000.00€, bet that there are no ways you can beat that" Cholé seemingly thought that she had put up a price that Ms. Laurent couldn't pass.

"Huhhh, is that all you can put up? What a disappointment. I thought it would be more intriguing" Ms. Laurent tone her voice down in disappoint.

"Quick with you decision, are you going to continue? Or else that collection is mine" Cholé arrogantly replied as she thought that she had the collection in hand.

"Well let's end this with a bang shall we? 4,000,000.00€" Ms. Laurent slowly replied with a price that is 10x Cholé price.

"You cannot have that much money!" Cholé still hallucinate that she is still richer than Ms. Laurent.

While Cholé denied that Ms. Laurent couldn't never have that much money. Ms. Laurent slowly input 4,000,000.00€ into the card scanner took out her credit card and slides in to it "And if you think I'm just about speaking I'm not".

The computer screen showed that it had been paid, everyone in the place it staggering and astounding. She pulled her card out and takes the box to Luke.

"Well I win the bet so mind packed this up for me?" Ms. Laurent handed Luke the collection.

"Uh...Uh…" Luke took the box.

"WAIT! You don't have the right to take that" Cholé desperately denied Ms. Laurent "Hey Mr. Manager do you know me?"

"Yes I knew, wrap it all up for young lady bourgeois and we can be done with it" the manager listened to Cholé like her loyalty dog.

Just before anything else happened, a voice coming from the front door stopping the act.

"Mr. Burkle!?" the manager shocked.

"My Pardon, Ms. Laurent" Mr. Burkle apologized for his staffs misbehaviors.

"It's fine Burkle. Don't mentioned it, now if you don't minded me I would like to leave with this now" Ms. Laurent took the collection in her hand and take her credit card back "I already paid, beside I'm very impressed at the result. Finally I could found something that worth my time and changes".

"It's always a pleasure to work with you Ma'am" Mr. Burkle replied.

"But Mr. Burkle, this lady is the mayor's daughter!" The manager keep trying to defended Cholé.

"I will make sure your company will be kicked off this city immediately" Cholé angrily replied.

"Ms. Bourgeois do you even think that you in the lead? Doesn't your father inform you anything?" Mr. Burkle replied in teasing ascent.

"YOU! YOU!" Cholé angrily try to make a sentence.

"Alright, alright. You really want the comb do you? Well then take it" Ms. Laurent open the box and leaved the comb on the table before she head out the door with one last bye "Beside I don't want to be call little"

As our lady walk out of the door and drove her fancy car away. MR. Burkle isn't pleased with how the managers deals with the situation and do some re-adjustment.

"Now Cholé I think you head home right I see that you father is here" Mr. Burkle politely asked Cholé to leave.

Cholé doesn't said a thing other than grinding her teeth and fuming with anger still with the comb on her hand, she walk out of the place and look at the comb and like she want to crushes it so badly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cholé looked up and scream "I WILL KILL YOU LAURENT!"

"Now that one crazy bull out of the way" Mr. Burkle said in pleased "Everyone get back to work, there're nothing here to see"

He turned around and asked Luke -"What you name?"

"L-Luke Asis, sir" Luke replied in worry.

"Well congrat Luke! You are now the general manager" Mr. Burkle replied.

"And for you! I expected that you learned your lessons. And from now on you will be at the receptionist" Mr. Burkle looked directly at the manager.

Everything seem so in order now, but as we all know that the scales will never be even and Cholé anger had tipped it. And from there the old enemy strike once more.

"Ah! Anger, unfairness and humiliation. How exquisite it's, she sought vengeance didn't she? Well vengeance she will have. Oh and isn't it Cholé Bourgeois, this will make it more easy for me now" Hawk moth watch from affair and from his hand a new akuma form "Fly free my little akuma and evilized her".

And once again, the Russian Roulette now will spun, who will be granted with luck and who shall run to the miss fortune. But Hawk Moth now faced a more dangerous foe and her wealthy and power is what not to be reckons with.

The akuma follow her trail to her hotel, where she continued to unleash her anger at everything that she sees. Table? She turned it, chair? She threw it; even her cellphone doesn't get out of it in one piece. Her anger continued until what left is derby of what that remain.

The akuma attach it to the brooch that Cholé hold in her hand and give both of them telepathy.

"Berserker, my name is Hawk moth. You wish to get revenge on thou that you hate and humiliate you? With my help you will have the power to crush everyone and everything in your way. In return you will give me Lady Bug and Chat Noir miraculous" Hawk Moth started his notorious speech "So do we have deal?".

Cholé doesn't say anything other than grunting and long sight in anger.

"I will take that as a yes" Hawk Moth smirk and granted Cholé with the power that she wishes and created The Berserker.


	7. Chapter 7

The Raven in Paris

Chapter 7: The Conflict

The power of the akuma merges into Cholé and started to transform her into the thing that she wanted. He body is fully covered with a black skin tight suit with spiky shoulder cap, with a helmet that covered her eye and embroidered with spike. She took the hammer that she still have from the morning test and crushed it and then reform it into a black war hammer with a both side en-crusted with the symbol of skull and on the other half of the hammer is spike on every corner of it, it also have fuming lava running in it.

Suddenly Sabrina walked in the room after not hearing anything from Chloé for a while now. She gasped at her friend before Berserker turn her back at her and lift her up the floor with ease.

"Chloé…Please…" Sabrina mumbled when trying to take some air.

Thought she doesn't see she can still sense her "friend" and throw her away and jump out the window.

She jumped to the top of the hotel and hoping across houses and landed in front of LV headquarter. Her mouth grinded and hear angry breaths could be heard from far away, She was confront by a staffs and before he can do anything Berserker charge relentlessly into the place busted open a large hole on the wall. Everyone scream and running around in panic.

And as quick as her rampage she immediately head to away and jump away leaving behind track of her by the destruction.

Ladybug and Chat Noir came to the scene after the havoc as usual and start they were gret by Mr. Burke.

"What happen here Mr. Burke" Ladybug asked with great curious.

"Well as you can see someone had wreaked havoc here and obviously it's an akuma and by her appearance she is a girl" Mr. Burke explained in an odds and lightly sarcastic way "And if you want to find her I suggest that you two follow the destruction trails that the akuma left and clearly not someone else".

"I know who she is" Sabrina coming from behind with heavy breathing.

"Sabrina?" Ladybug confused and questioned.

"Long story short Cholé had a conflict with Ms. Laurent and get humiliated in the public at this place about 30' ago" Sabrina explained everything.

"Oh so that is her, the spoil brat of the mayor" Mr. Burke realized in a teasing voice.

"Mr. Burke? Would you mind explaining what had happened between Cholé and Ms. Laurent" Ladybug confused and demand some clear detail.

"Well Ms. Laurent had ordered us for a custom set of jewelry and today she had come to pick it up but little Ms. Cholé demand it and get on to an Auction. And in the end she lost but Ms. Laurent give her the comb that she had been fighting her for" Mr. Burke explained "If she is after Ms. Laurent then she would be in danger".

"Where does she live Mr. Burke" Chat Noir asked.

"Well she had rent a room at Four Season Hotel George V on 31 Avenue George V" Mr. Burke continues.

"Thank for the information Mr. Burke and Sabrina. We know what to do now" Ladybug kindly replies to both of them.

After their talk Ladybug and Chat Noir jump to the top of a nearby.

"M' lady I think we should split" Chat Noir said.

"Good call Chat, I will be heading to Ms. Laurent and you will follow her trail to the school and try to buy me sometime to get her to safety" Ladybug replied.

"Right off I go now" Ladybug ready to head to she looked back at Chat and give a smile "Oh and Chat be careful"

"You too M' lady" Chat lightly and little red at Ladybug word.

And so Chat Noir followed the breadcrumbs the akuma left, it lead them right to their school. Well if you could still call it a school since right section of the place is level and mostly are rubbles.

Luckily most of the students are at home now and only a few classes are learning; most of them are evacuated.

"Chat Noir thank goddess you two are here, there was an akuma here and she destroyed everything but luckily I was able to evacuate everyone left fortunately the student all go home now" Mr. Damocles explained in a hurry "Where is Ladybug?".

"I will handle it from here; Mr. Damocles" Chat Noir said "Ladybug must go to protect someone else".

"Hey hot head why don't picked on someone you own size" Chat Noir teased at Berserker.

Berserker glanced at Chat Noir and let out an angry grunt, indicating that a battle is bound to happen.

Berserker goes in first charging right at Chat Noir with her hammer, which is easily parried and blocked by Chat Noir.

He fended her off and charge right back at Berserker into the debris, and they both go on to battle stance. Both bring out their mean face and ready to put up a good fight. As predictable as her name suggest, Berserker lunge effortlessly at Chat Noir.

But her reckless and easy to predict attack is easily dodge by Chat Noir. Every time she missed, Chat Noir slide in his typical taunt.

She till attack in blind rage despite it hardly hit him, she continue to do it for a few more time before she lashes out her scream of fury.

"Had enough? You're going down Berserker" Chat Noir said.

As he though she finally submit to Chat Noir agility, she instead charge right at chat again but this time there is something odd about her attack.

"What the matter? Am I too hot to handle?" Chat continue to tease and that is the moment he notice the temperature of his staff starting to rise and in second it reached a scorching hot that Chat drop it immediately.

"What the?" Chat seems confused.

Berserker takes full advantage of this and with a flick of a wrist she pounded Chat right out of the school.

He landed on his back and try to rebounded but his wound is also burn at the same time so he really having a hard time getting up from it.

Despite Berserker could take his miraculous now she instead turns at Mr. Damocles and grab him by the neck. She asked him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" her words fly out her mouth, rough and ruthless like herself.

"Wh…Who?" The principal voice mumbles and shuttered at her terrified appearance

"LAURENT!" She shouted at Mr. Damocles in her fuming fury.

"She…is at Four... Season Hotel…George The V" He slowly mumble every detail Berserker could desire.

After she got what she wanted she threw Mr. Damocles aside she turn around about to finished Chat Noir, unfortunately for her Chat Noir is nowhere to be found.

He already took off and is heading to Ladybug place, he having a hard time to get to her place since his wound is still hurt and it hard to jump across the town but he still manage to do it.

"Ladybug I'm heading to your place now, I can't handle her she is to strong" He recording his message.

Not letting left behind Berserker started to run to but rather taking a proper road she make her own road by ramping through building and run at a straight path.

While Chat was fighting with Berserker, Ladybug was arriving at Ms. Laurent place to protect Berserker target.

"Excuse me Sir, is Ms. Laurent here?" Ladybug asked kindly at the receptionist.

"Oh Ladybug so you must be the one that Madame Laurent had told about" The receptionist surprised.

"What?" Ladybug confused for a moment "That not important where is she?".

"She is at room 707, just take the elevator to the 7th floor and the room should be in front of you" The receptionist guide Ladybug to Ms. Laurent room.

Ladybug rushes to the elevator and pressed the 7 floor, on her way there she still have in mind a question.

_How could she have known she will be here?_ She thought.

As the elevator door open up the room is just right in front her, she walk to the door and knocked 3 knock at the door. Despite she was going on a hostage protect mission but she feel a rush and anxious feeling running down her spine.

It's because that Ms. Laurent is her teacher and she afraid her identity will be blown up? Or because Ms. Laurent could tell she will be gret by her?

The creaking sound of the door interfere her thinking and the first thing that come to her mind is get Ms. Laurent out of her, went back to check on Chat Noir and…

Its tea I smelling? Oh it's tea and some cookie. Seem like Ms. Laurent had prepared afternoon tea time, what a fancy lady.

"You certainly take longer than I expected Ladybug" Ms. Laurent glance at Ladybug with a smile that enough to make everyman die for her, elegantly stirring her cup she asked "Milk or Sugar?"

"We don't have time for this Ms. Laurent! Berserker is after you and we need to find somewhere safe for you to stay" Ladybug try to explained everything to Ms. Laurent but she seem to know it already continue her drink without any worrying.

"Hush now, what the rush Ladybug? Or should I address as Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" Ms. Laurent replied in calm despite she just revealed the identity of our 'mystery' hero.

"How could you know this?!" Ladybug gasp and shock at what she just heard.

_How could she know about this? Is she a threat? Please tell me that she is just guesting._

"Hello? Earth to Ladybug, snap out of it" Ms. Laurent snap her finger and asked Ladybug "Why don't you relax and have some tea with me?"

Ladybug regard at Ms. Laurent but still she decided to sit down.

As Ms. Laurent gives her a cup, Ladybug asked-"What do you mean by Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

"Oh, about that it just that you remind me of my student, you two are really look-alike" Ms. Laurent answered Ladybug question while continue pouring Ladybug some tea "Marinette is her name, she got the same blue pig-tail like you."

"Oh that explain a lot, but we don't have much time…" Ladybug while trying to convinced Ms. Laurent to leave.

"Why don't we take this conversation 4 step to the left?" Ms. Laurent walked to the left and still holding her cup.

As Ms. Laurent step to the left side of the room Ladybug doesn't really understand what Ms. Laurent is doing but she still follow her.

"4; 3; 2; 1" She started counting down while Ladybug was still trying to understand everything.

Like the Baba Vanga of France, as she count to 1 Berserker come storming through the window and bust open a giant hole on the way.

"As I expected, so this must be Berserker" Ms. Laurent said while still keep her calm like she had seen this happen.

Ladybug looked at Ms. Laurent with eye of terrified at Ms. Laurent and slight impressed at her prediction. But she can't keep her eye at Ms. Laurent for any longer for she is still in mission and immediately turn to Berserker and take our her yo-yo.

"YOU!" Berserker grunt and shout out at Ms. Laurent.

Ms. Laurent still holding her cup of tea while rising her eye brow-"And you must be Berserker, Am I right?"

"Well Ladybug I think I will leave this to you and Chat Noir" Ms. Laurent continue while holding her cup of tea and sit down on a chair nearby.

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug questioned but as she still wondered Berserker charge at Ms. Laurent which she easily dodge aside STILL holding her cup of tea.

Ladybug quickly take out her yo-yo and swing it around Berserker to restrain her, Berserker struggle to get free from the yo-yo then she started to swing around to swing Ladybug out.

Berserker manages to throw Ladybug out of window, though Berserker thought she got rid of her. Chat Noir manage to catch her in the mid-air and jump right back at Ms. Laurent's room.

"Aww, MI 'lady did you have the fun before me" Chat Noir flirt at Ladybug at usual

"Okay Flirtsy Puss, let leave the pun for the aftermath" Ladybug flirt back at Chat.


End file.
